Kiss the Radio
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Kiss the Radio adalah sebuah acara di radio yang mempunyai banyak penggemar di seluruh Tokyo. Tapi siapa sangka pemandu acara Kiss the Radio yang dijuluki 'pantat ayam' dan 'panda' adalah pangeran sekolah di universitas Konoha? Bagaimana kisah cinta kedua pangeran sekolah ini? / Slight NaruHina
1. Chapter 1 - Pink Blossom

_**Kiss the Radio**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini penebusan dosa author pada Sasuke dam Sakura karena keseringan author bully dan aniaya a.k.a dapet peran antagonis terus. Mari kita langsunge meuju cerita.. :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seperti biasa, Sasuke dan Gaara sedang bersiap-siap untuk memandu acara di salah satu radio yang populer di Konoha. Wait, Gaara dan Sasuke jadi penyiar radio? Yang benar saja.. mana acara radionya tentang cinta-cintaan yang pastinya bukan Gaara dan Sasuke banget. Bahkan sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Gaara dan Sasuke tidak pernah akrab a.k.a rival abadi dari kecil.

Kalau tidak gara-gara Naruto yang memasang wajah puppy eyes dan meminta kedua sahabatnya untuk bekerja di acara itu, yang entah bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa bersahabat dengan dua manusia stoic tingkat akut itu. Mungkin hanya mereka bertiga dan tuhan yang tahu apa yang terjadi.

Back to story, acara yang mereka berdua pandu adalah Kiss the Radio. Sebuah acara dimana mereka membacakan surat dari penggemar yang berisi tentang masalah cinta dan memberikan sara tentang masalah mereka. Dan herannya, banyak saja fans wanita yang menggilai acara ini sehingga acara yang mereka pandu merupakan acara yang paling mendapatkan rating tertinggi di perusahaan itu.

Padahal, mereka membacakannya tanpa penghayatan sama sekali a.k.a asal. Tapi tetap saja semakin hari fans acara mereka makin mereka tahu betapa gantengnya kedua pria yang memandu acara itu, di jamin seluruh Jepang bakalan mantengin radio tiap sabtu malam hanya untuk mendengarkan radio.

"Dobe, Panda. Cepat bersiap! Sebentar lagi mulai.."teriak Naruto yang membuat Gaara dan Sasuke mempelototi Naruto. Berani-berani sekali memanggil mereka berdua dengan nama julukan itu.

Semua kru hanya sweatdrop melihat Gaara dan Sasuke memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Naruto. Sedangkan yang di tatapin malah cuek dan nyengir tidak jelas sambil melihat hp miliknya. Pasti dari sang pacar tercinta deh a.k.a Hinata.

"heh, pantat ayam. Hari ini kita membahas surat siapa saja?"tanya Gaara tanpa peri-namaan (heh, ada gitu?)

"memangnya kenapa panda? Kau takut jika kita membacakan surat wanita yang frustasi seperti minggu lalu?"ejek Sasuke sambil menyeringai

"bukankah kau sendiri yang waktu itu hampir menangis karena membaca surat itu?"kali ini Gaara yang mengejek Sasuke

Sasuke memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Gaara. Gaara hanya menyeringai saat melihat Sasuke menatapnya itu. untung saja kru yang seluruhnya bergender cowok dan masih normal. Coba kalau ada cewek, pasti sudah di pastikan mereka mimisan.

"kita mulai 10 detik lagi.."perkataan Naruto itu akhirnya membuat perang deathglare antara dua insan stoic berakhir

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"selamat malam, pendengar setia Kiss the Radio. Seperti biasa saya bersama patner panda saya, Gaara.."Sasuke membuka acara dengan mengejek Gaara. Sepertinya si Uchiha masih dendam dengan Gaara yang mengejeknya sebelum memulai acara

"terima kasih, pantat ayam Sasuke.."balas Gaara yang memberikan deathglare terbaiknya

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sasuke dan Gaara yang sebenarnya sedang saling mengejek, tapi pasti di dengar oleh penikmat radio seperti guyonan.

"eh, pantat ayam. Hari ini kita baca surat siapa?"tanya Gaara yang sepertinya masih mengingat kewajibannya di acara ini

"sebentar panda.."Sasuke melihat tab miliknya dan melihat email yang masuk ke Kiss the Radio. "kita akan membacakan surat pertama dari nona pink blossom.."

Gaara sepertinya mencari-cari email yang di maksud Sasuke. Keningnya sedikit menyerit saat melihat email yang di gunakan sang pengirim. Sepertinya dia mengenalinya, tapi dimana dia pernah melihatnya?

"oi panda, kau atau aku yang membacakan suratnya?"Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Gaara

"sesukamulah.."

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Gaara. Kalau sudah begitu, mau tidak mau dia yang membacakan surat itu.

"dear tuan pantat ayam dan tuan panda.."Sasuke sedikit dongkol dengan salam pembuka emailnya, tapi dia mesti bersabar. "semoga kalian bisa membacakan surat ini hari ini karena ini sangat berarti bagiku.."

"kami sedang membacakannya untukmu, nona pink blossom.."komentar Gaara, sebelum Sasuke membacakan selanjutnya

"sebenarnya ada banyak yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian dan padanya. Tapi aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana.."Sasuke berhenti sejenak sebelum meneruskannya.

"aku menyukai senpai di kampusku. Dia seorang pangeran sekolah dan aku adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah di lihat. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang aku dulu adalah anti-fansnya. Aku tidak seperti kebanyakan cewek yang menjerit histeris saat dia kebetulan lewat di depanku. Sebenarnya itu juga ada alasannya mengapa dulu aku menjadi anti-fansnya. Kami sudah satu sekolah sejak SMP dan dari dulu dia memang sudah populer di kalangan cewek-cewek. Dan karen itulah dia sepertinya sangat sombong dan juga angkuh. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan eksistensi orang itu, tapi semua itu berubah saat sahabatku datang sambil menangis. Pernyataan cintanya di tolak dengan sadis oleh orang itu. Siapa yang tidak marah jika melihat sahabat yang sangat kau sayangi tiba-tiba datang dengan keadaan mengenaskan? Seperti itulah perasaanku.."

Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Entah kenapa, rasanya surat itu secara tidak langsung menyindirnya. Sepertinya Gaara juga merasakan apa yang di rasakan Sasuke. Wah, itu 'sesuatu' banget saat melihat Sasuke dan Gaara bisa kompak dalam satu hal.

"aku akan melanjutkannya.."kata Sasuke yang sepertinya sadar terlalu lama berdiam diri. "dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, aku mendatangi kakak kelasku itu dan mengamuk di depannya sepuasnya. Tapi apa kau bisa menebak apa yang di katakannya? Dia bilang, aku tidak lebih dari seorang cewek yang terlalu _over acting_ terhadap masalah yang menimpa sahabatku. Tentu saja aku kesal dan sejak saat itu, aku mulai tidak menyukainya. Apalagi gara-gara orang itu, sahabatku pindah sekolah saking frustasinya jika secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.."

Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Sepertinya dia memerlukan beberapa waktu untuk mengatur nafasnya. Dan entah Gaara sedang kesambet jin apa, dia mengambil alih surat yang di baca Sasuke tanpa mengejek seperti biasanya.

"saya akan mengambil alih dari sini.."suara bariton Gaara menggantikan suara bass Sasuke yang sejak tadi mendominasi ruang radio itu. "dan entah nasib malang apa yang menimpaku, begitu aku lulus SMP dan di terima di sebuah SMA favorit, aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan dia menjadi kakak kelasku sekaligus seksi keamanan di sekolahku. Ugh, padahal aku seorang cewek yang tidak suka dengan keterikatan seperti peraturan. Dan bisa kalian tebak, hampir setiap hari aku selalu kena hukuman olehnya. Dan itulah makin membuatku membencinya.."

Gaara sempat melirik Sasuke sebentar. Siapa tahu Sasuke ingin mengambil alih surat itu, tapi Sasuke memberikan isyarat (seringai mengejek) untuk meneruskannya. Gaara hanya menatap sinis Sasuke sebelum meneruskan isi surat itu.

"tapi seperti kata orang, cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis. Dan entah sejak kapan kebencianku berubah menjadi cinta. Dan sepertinya kebencianku terhadapnya tercipta untuk melindungi perasaanku. Melindungi untuk tidak mengakui bahwa aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya. Dan takdir sepertinya senang mempermainkanku karena saat aku lulus SMA dan masuk salah satu universitas terbaik, aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya. Tapi dia malah selalu membuat masalah denganku yang membuatku semakin tidak bisa melepaskan diri darinya.."

Gaara mengambil nafas sebelum meneruskannya. "tuan pantat ayam dan tuan panda, apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini? Aku sudah tidak kuat memiliki perasaan ini kepadanya. Aku tidak mungkin bisa bersamanya karena itu seperti cerita 'prince and the pauper'. Dia adalah orang yang sangat sempurna semnentara aku adalah seorang yang sangat biasa.."

"nona pink blossom, sebaiknya kau jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri.."saran Sasuke

Gaara menambahkan, "tetapi jika kau memilih untuk menyerah, pikirkanlah lagi. Apa kau menyerah secepat itu bahkan saat kau belum mengatakan apapun padanya? Mungkin kau akan menyesal jika tidak memberitahkukan yang sebenarnya padanya.."

Naruto sampai terpana saat mendengar perkataan Gaara. Gaara memberikan saran lebih dari dua puluh kata?! Itu adalah sebuah rekor untuk Kiss the Radio.

"dan untuk menghiburmu, kami akan memutarkan salah sebuah lagu untuk nona pink blossom.." sasuke mengakhiri sesi membaca surat dan sekaligus untuk memberinya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri dan Gaara untuk bersantai sejenak.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto benar-benar terharu melihat kedua sahabatnya yang menyelesaikan acara Kiss the Radio tanpa saling mengejek dan deathglare seperti biasanya. Dan yang makin membuat Naruto terharu karena emailnya kebanjiran email yang berisi pujian dari para penggemar.

Karena mood Naruto sedang baik, seluruh kru Kiss the Radio di traktir makan malam –yang sebenarnya sudah terlalu larut untuk makan, tapi siapa yang peduli? Selama sang kepala divisi Kiss the Radio yang jarang-jarang mau mentraktir bawahannya mau mentraktir mereka sepuasnya, kenapa mesti menolak?

"kita harus merayakan rating kita yang semakin naik karena Sasuke dan Gaara.."seru Naruto dan mengangkat gelas bir yang ada di tangannya. Tuh kan, bahkan saking bahagianya Naruto, dia sampai melepaskan nama julukan kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke maupun Gaara terlihat acuh dan lebih memilih memasang wajah stoic seperti biasanya. Heran deh, wajah seperti itu (baca tanpa ekspresi) saja banyak yang naksir, apalagi kalau banyak ekspresi seperti Naruto ya? Mungkin kantor palang merah bakalan kehabisan stok darah saking banyaknya yang mimisan (oke lupakan)

Jadilah, malam itu mereka semua berpesta sepanjang malam.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke menggerang karena kepalanya di dera pusing saat baru membuka matanya. Salahkan Naruto karena menantangnya dan Gaara untuk adu kuat siapa yang bertahan sampai akhir saat 10 gelas bir ukuran besar yang masing-masing dari mereka mendapatkan jumlah yang sama untuk meminumnya. Untung saja dia memiliki toleransi yang baik terhadap alkohol dan begitupun juga dengan Gaara. Dan sang penantang (Naruto) sudah jatuh tertidur saat baru setengah permainan.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua yang bertarung sampai selesai dan bahkan menambah 5 gelas lagi untuk melihat siapa yang menang. Dan sayangnya mereka seri karena mereka berdua memang memiliki toleransi alkohol yang tinggi. Sasuke langsung pamit pulang dan begitupun juga Gaara saat mereka seri. Dan membuat semua kru heran, mereka masih bisa berdiri tegak dan berjalan seperti biasa seakan tidak meminum apa-apa disana. Padahal jelas-jelas mereka meminum 15 gelas bir dan entah berapa gelas saat perayaan tadi.

Sasuke merasa mual dan buru-buru berlari ke kamar mandi. Yap, Uchiha Sasuke memuntahkan seluruh isi di merasa sudah mengeluarkan semuanya, Sasuke berjalan ke dapur dan meminum teh herbal. Sepupu jauhnya, Hyuuga Hinata sering datang ke apartemennya dan memberikan teh herbal untuk menghilangkan efek mabuk.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dengan malas-malasan, Sasuke pergi ke supermarket. Bahan makanan di rumahnya sudah semakin menipis. Dan jangan tanyakan apakah Sasuke malu ke supermarket karena jawabannya 'jika aku malu, apa bisa mendatangkan makanan untukku?'

Dan seperti inilah keadaannya sekarang, banyak gadis-gadis dan ibu-ibu yang mencuri pandang dan bahkan terang-terangan memandangi Sasuke. Dan sekali lagi, si pantat ayam muka stoic itu tidak peduli.

Mata Sasuke menangkap sosok gadis pink gulali di stand sayuran. Tanpa sadar, seulas seringai menghiasi wajah stoic itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat gadis itu.

"sendirian saja, nona Haruno?"suara bass membuat gadis itu terkejut dan sesegera memutar tubuhnya ke asal suara. Wajahnya langsung berubah kesal setelah mengetahui siapa yang mengejutkannya tadi. Sementara Sasuke menyeringai yang membuat semua kaum hawa (terutama remaja) merasa sirik pada gadis yang di sapa Sasuke

"haah, yang benar saja! Bahkan disinipun aku bertemu denganmu? Aku ini sial atau apa?"gerutu gadis itu dan mendorong trolinya untuk menjauh dari Sasuke

Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan mengejar gadis musim semi itu. entah kenapa, Uchiha muda sepertinya sangat senang jika bisa menganggu gadis itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi pada Gaara? Keadaanya juga tidak juag beda dengan Uchiha yang mengalami _**hang over**_ karena terlalu banyak minum kemarin. Tapi bedanya jika Sasuke langsung membuat teh herbal setelah memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, maka Gaara tergolek lemas di tempat tidur dan membiarkan pengurus apartemennya yang sebenarnya masih berusia 17 tahun mengurusi dirinya.

Gaara sebenarnya tahu bahwa dia melanggar hak gadis yang menjadi pengurus apartemennya dengan meminta gadis itu datang pada saat hari minggu ini. tapi lebih baik menelepon gadis itu untuk datang ke rumah dari pada melepon kakak perempuannya yang berujung dengan diomeli oleh kakaknya itu.

"tuan, silahkan minum ini.."suara gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan Gaara. Dia menatap gadis itu yang menyodorkan sebuag gelas dan langsung meminum cairan yang ada di gelas itu hingga habis. Dia tidak mempedulikan peringatangadis itu agar meminumnya secara perlahan. Yang terpenting dia bisa istirahat dan membiarkan gadis itu menikmati hari minggunya yang dirusaknya.

"tuan, apa perlu saya menelepon dokter?"tanya gadis itu yang membuat Gaara gerah

"Yamanaka Ino, berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk memanggiku Gaara.." kata Gaara naik satu oktaf tanpa mempedulikan tenggorokkannya yang seperti dilempar batu saat bersuara. "dan kau boleh pulang.."

"tapi~"

"ini hari minggu dan seharusnya ini harimu. Maaf aku menganggumu.."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Gaara menutup pintunya dan membuat gadis itu bengong sesaat sebelum tersenyum perih.

'_Gaara, aku tidak pernah keberatan jika aku bekerja seharian disini jika itu bisa membuatku selalu dekat dengamu.._'gumam gadis itu yang bernama Yamanaka Ino

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**pig!**_ Darimana saja kau?! Paman Inoichi mencarimu tadi.." seru Sakura saat bertemu Ino di jalan

"bukan urusanmu _**forehead..**_"

Empat siku-siku tidak kasat mata muncul di pelipis Sakura yang membuat Ino sweatdrop dan buru-buru minta maaf. Nanti kalau Sakura marah kan repot, soalnya kalau sedang marah, mulur Sakura tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk berbicara termasuk rahasia seseorang yang harusnya tetap menjadi rahasia.

"ooh, jadi kau pergi ke tempat panda merah.."ucap Sakura dan menyeruput cappucino yang dipesannya. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di salah satu cafe di harajuku.

"hey _**forehead**_, jangan sembarangan memberikan nama kepadanya. Dia itu kan sepupumu sendiri.."balas Ino sengit, kesal jika orang yang disukainya dipanggil 'panda merah'

"kau sendiri juga sama. Memberiku nama julukan yang aneh. Harusnya kau memanggilku dengan kata _**senpai**_ karena aku lebih tua dari pada kau.."

"cih. Aku tidak sudi memanggilmu dengan kata itu.."

Rasanya Sakura ingin menghajar Ino ditempat. Tapi mengingat ayah Ino adalah seorang kepala polisi dan sepupunya juga seorang anggota polisi, Sakura jadi enggan melakukan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Dia tidak mau mempunyai catatan kriminal karena hal sepele.

"oiya, aku baru ingat sesuatu.." kata Ino setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan ice moccacino miliknya, "aku tidak menyangka jika kau mengirimkan surat ke acara radio sepupumu. Ternyata kau bisa menggalau juga rupanya. Kupikir hanya aku saja yang bisa.."

"hey, kau meremehkanku? Aku juga seorang gadis dan tidak mungkin aku tidak galau jika tentang cinta.."

"tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa kau mengirimkan email ke acara yang jelas-jelas ada orang yang kau sukai.."

"_**urusai!**_ Atau kau ingin aku beritahu Gaara jika sebenarnya kau~"ucapan Sakura tidak selesai karena Ino langsung menyumpal mulut Sakura dengan roti

"_**Pig!**_ Kau ingin membunuhku!" maki Sakura setelah menelan roti yang disumpalkan oleh Ino

"kau sendiri yang memulainya.."

"kau~"ucapan Sakura tidak selesai karena lagu hot summer milik f(x) terdengar. Buru-buru Sakura merongoh saku celananya dan mengambil hp miliknya

"_**oh damn.**_ Aku belum mengerjakannya.."maki Sakura setelah membaca email yang masuk ke hp miliknya dan bersiap pergi. "_**pig,**_ aku harus pulang duluan. Aku belum mengerjakan tugas dan besok sudah harus dikumpulkan.."

"kebiasannmu tidak berubah.."komentar Ino, sementara Sakura sepertinya tidak mendengarkan dan meletakkan uang di meja sebelum berlari keluar dari cafe

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yee, akhirnya fic ini selesai.. *padahal baru chapter 1***_

_**Ini persembahan Mei sebelum hiatus. Yaah, Mei kan bentar lagi mua ujian, jadi bakalan lama update fic ini. Tapi kalau Mei sempat, nanti Mei update cerita ini**_

_**Dan dimohon untuk keikhlasan hatinya untuk memberikan review pada cerita ini :D**_


	2. Chapter 2 - White Lily

_**Kiss the Radio**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini penebusan dosa author pada Sasuke dam Sakura karena keseringan author bully dan aniaya a.k.a dapet peran antagonis terus. Mari kita langsunge meuju cerita.. :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tanpa terasa sudah sabtu malam dan itu berarti Gaara dan Sasuke harus bertemu di acara 'Kiss the Radio' yang mereka pandu. Kalau boleh menuruti kata hati, baik Gaara dan Sasuke sudah malas untuk meneruskan pekerjaan mereka menjadi host acara tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi, wajah memelas ditambah jurus puppy eyes milik Naruto masih terbukti ampuh untuk menghalangi niat Gaara maupun Sasuke untuk hengkang dari dunia _**broadcast**_.

"Panda, kali ini kau mau membaca surat siapa? Aku sedang malas untuk memilih surat.."

Gaara mendengarnya hanya menyeringai. Sepertinya sudah siap untuk meledek si Uchiha muda karena menyerahkan tugas kepada Gaara.

"tumben sekali pantat ayam. Apa kau punya masalah? Atau kau mengakui bahwa diriku jauh lebih baik dalam memilih surat untuk dibacakan dalam acara?"

Empat siku-siku imajiner susah muncul di pelipis Sasuke. '_**Apa-apaan maksud si panda merah jadi-jadian itu?**_'

"Dobe, Panda. Cepat memilih emailnya. menit lagi acaranya dimulai.." teriak Naruto yang secara tidak langsung menyelamatkan studio dari perang duo stoic

Sasuke dan Gaara menghela nafas, namun saat tatapan mata mereka berdua bertemu, percikan-percikan meremehkan sangat kentara yang membuat Naruto serta kru di studio hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"aku memilih white lily. Kau mau membacakan yang mana?"kata Gaara yang memilih secara asal-asalan email yang bakalan dia bacakan

"aku membacakan email dari nona pink blossom saja.."

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya (reader, mohon bisa membayangkan Gaara punya alis), heran. Setahunya, si pantat ayam yang berada di sampingnya ini paling anti membacakan email dari orang yang sudah dibacakannya pada acara sebelum-sebelumnya.

"tidak kusangka kau tertari dengan pink blossom.."sindir Gaara

"_**urusai!**_"

Naruto hanya terkekeh dan tahu siapa sebenarnya pengirim yang berinisial _**white lily**_. Yah~ siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupunya, Yamanaka Ino yang sangat mencintai bunga lily putih lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

"oke, kita mulai sekarang!"seru Naruto yang menandakanacara sudah bisa dimulai

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"selamat malam Tokyo. Bersama saya, Gaara dan patner setia saya si pantat ayam Sasuke.."

"terima kasih panda Gaara atas pujiannya.."

"sama-sama tuan pantat ayam.." Gaara menyeringai saat memberikan jawaban itu, sementara Sasuke memberikan deathglare terbaik kepada Gaara. "dan hari ini saya akan membacakan sebuah surat dari seseorang yang bernama white lily.."

Sasuke membuka email yang ada di tab miliknya, begitupun dengan Gaara. Dengan sekali sentuh, semua untaian kata-kata itu sudah terpampang dengan jelas di tab itu.

_**Dear tuan Panda dan tuan Pantat Ayam. Semoga kalian membacakan email yang kukirimkan ini..**_

"kami sedang membacakannya untukmu, nona white lily.."jelas Sasuke yang secara sengaja memotong perkataan Gaara untuk membacakan surat itu

_**Bolehkan aku bertanya pada kalian bagaimanakah rasanya jika menyukai seseorang yang tidak pernah melihatmu? Pasti kalian berdua bilang bahwa rasanya sakit dan tidak menyenangkan. Seperti itulah yang kualami sekarang. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dari sekian banyak pria yang ada di dunia ini, aku terpikat olehnya..**_

"yah, nona white lily. Cinta memang terkadang menyakitkan untuk kita.."kata Sasuke asal dan (lagi-lagi) memotong perkataan Gaara untuk melanjutkan membaca email itu.

Gaara mendelik kearah Sasuke, kesal. Namun Sasuke malah memamerkan seringai licik, seolah-olah apa yang dilakukannya memang benar.

_**Mungkin, karena pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya saat dia menolongku dari gangguan para berandalan. Dan pertemuan keduaku saat hujan turun dengan lebatnya serta menemukannya basah kuyup di taman dekat rumahku. Aku tahu, dia tidak mengingatku karena aku tidak penting bagi kehidupannya. Tapi menurutku, dia sangat penting bagi hidupku. Bahkan dia sudah menjadi bagian hidupku dan mungkin bisa dibilang 'obsesi' untuk selalu dekat dengannya. Aku tahu itu konyol, karena bagaimanapun dia tidak akan pernah melihatku sebagai seorang wanita. Dia hanya melihatku sebagai seorang penganggu di hidupnya..**_

"lalu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mencari yang lain?" pertanyaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya sangat konyol karena tidak mungkin sang pengirim email akan mengirimkan jawabannya sesegera mungkin ke email Kiss the Radio bukan?

Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain karena isi suratnya secara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Gaara sendiri heran kenapa gadis pengirim email ini sepertinya sudah mengantisipasi pertanyaan konyol Sasuke.

_**Aku tahu aku bodoh karena terus bertahan bersamanya. Bukannya aku tidak berusaha mencari yang lain, namun aku tidak bisa memalingkan perasaanku darinya. Semakin kuat aku mencoba, semakin kuat perasaan ini tumbuh. Pada akhirnya aku menyerah dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti itu. Aku pasti berbohong jika tidak mengharapkan dia membalas perasaanku, tapi aku yakin bahwa dia tidak mungkin mengerti atau setidaknya berusaha mengerti. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengerti, meskipun aku selalu berada di dekatnya. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimanakah dia jika aku tidak ada di sekitarnya. Apakah dia merasakan kehilangan atau malah tidak peduli. Tapi jika aku melakukannya, aku yakin satu hal, bahwa aku bisa menjadi gila karenanya. Mungkin aku bodoh karena terus bertahan.. tapi alasanku untuk tetap hidup karena dia. Mungkian aku akan berhenti jika aku sudah tidak berada di dunia ini…**_

Gaara, Sasuke dan bahkan Naruto sekalipun hanya bisa terdiam. Tanpa di sadari, sebuah cairan bening meleleh dari mata Naruto. Gaara menyadari hal itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh selidik, dan Sasuke ikut-ikutan menatap Naruto karena terprovokasi oleh Gaara. Naruto buru-buru bertingkah seperti biasan dan memutar kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan untuk meneruskan.

"maafkan saya dan rekan saya karena terlalu lama berdiam diri. Saya akan melanjutkan membaca surat dari white lily.."ucap Gaara memohon maaf, lalu menekuni tab miliknya

_**Jika kau mendengar ini, apakah kau akan melihatku? Apa kau akan mengerti kenapa aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu meskipun seharusnya aku mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri?**_

"aku berharap semoga orang itu mendengarkan suratmu ini.." kata Sasuke saat Gaara selesai memberikan

"dan untuk menghiburmu, nona white lily, saya akan memutarkan lagu Katy Perryyang berjudul Firework.."timpal Gaara sebelum break

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Naruto, kenapa kau menangis?"tanya Gaara saat break

Naruto kaget mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, sementara Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja.."

"mataku tidak pernah salah, Namikaze Naruto.."

Sasuke malah menyeletuk tanpa peri-keNarutoan (ada yah?) "apa janga-jangan kau diputuskan oleh Hinata?"

"tentu saja tidak baka Dobe!" teriak Naruto yang kesal karena sahabatnya menuduh yang tidak-tidak

"benarkah? Lalu apa penyebabnya?"tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto berpikir untuk mencari alasan yang tepat

"itu karena kalian bilang kalau mau berhenti dari acara ini! Makanya aku menangis.."ucap Naruto bohong, tapi mana mungkin Sasuke dan Gaara tahu karena mereka berdua memang selalu jadi korban kebohongan Naruto

"iya, kami tidak akan berhenti.."kata Sasuke dan Gaara serempak

Naruto hanya nyengir, sepertinya sifat cerianya sudah kembali dan mengacungkan jempolnya kepada dua sohib yang satu genus a.k.a stoic.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah pulang dari studio, Gaara langsung menuju apartemennya. Gaara berharap ada makanan yang bisa dimakan karena dia memang belum makan malam dan dirinya terlalu malas untuk menerima tawaran sepupunya, Sakura untuk ikut makan bersama teman-temannya yang salah satu diantaranya ada pacar Naruto, Hinata. Selain itu Gaara masih sayang nyawa dan wajahnya. Gaara bukan cowok bodoh yang tidak tahu jika teman-teman Sakura bakalan berubah liar jika sudah meminum sake dan dirinya selalu jadi mangsanya. Nasib jadi orang yang kelewatan cakep.

Saat masuk ke apartemennya, Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena melihat sebuah sepatu wanita yang berada di depan pintu masuk. Gaara melepaskan sepatunya dan mengira-ngira siapa yang datang semalam ini. Oke, mungkin masih jam 9 malam yang pastinya tidak terlalu malam bagi Gaara. Tapi untuk ukuran seorang wanita, itu sudah sangat larut.

"Gaara, kau sudah pulang.." sapa gadis blonde dan meletakkan panic sup di tengah meja makan

'_**kenapa dia ada disini? Dan lebih penting lagi, kenapa dia tahu kalau aku kelaparan?**_'gumam Gaara dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis blonde itu

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi Gaara yang mendiamkannya dan menarik Gaara untuk duduk di kursi.

"hari ini aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Kuharap kau mau memakannya, meskipun sedikit.."oceg gadis blonde itu tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Gaara yang penuh selidik

"kenapa kau berada disini pada waktu selarut ini?"

Gadis itu berhenti tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya, "memangnya tidak boleh?"

"ini bukan jam kerjamu, jadi wajar saja jika aku bertanya.."

Gadis itu hanya diam sebentar, lalu berkata sambil tersenyum "karena aku sedang malas untuk ikut dalam acara yang diadakan oleh temanku dan tempat pertama yang terpikirkan oelhku adalah disini. Dan karena kupikir kau pasti lapar setelah pulang kerja, makanya aku memasakkan sesuatu. Tadinya sih aku berniat pergi begitu semuanya selesai, tapi ternyata kau sudah pulang.."

"hn"

Gadis itu sepertinya sudah terbuasa dengan jawaban alakadarnya Gaara dan membuka tutup panci yang menutupi panic yang beberapa saat yang lalu ia taruh. "Gaara cepat dimakan sebelum dingin.."

Gaara tidak menjawab, namun tangannya sudah bergerak lincah untuk mengambil makanan dan memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Gadis itu tersenyum puas dan mulai memakan makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sementara itu, Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat melihat Naruto membawa seseorang bersamanya. Rasanya Sakura ingin berteriak dan melemparkan botol-botol sake yang ada di hadapannya kearah Naruto. Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang yang bisa diajak Naruto, harus dia? Apa tidak ada lagi stok teman Naruto yang layak diajak pergi selain dia?

"wah, suatu kebetulan kita bertemu disini, nona Haruno.."

Sakura mendelik kearah Sasuke dengan kesal dan berkata "kenapa kau selalu ada dimana-mana? Aku curiga jika kau adalah cenayangan.."

"lucu sekali nona Haruno.."kata Sasuke terkekeh

Sementara Naruto dan Hinata shock tingkat akut. Bayangkan saja, Sasuke yang anti sama cewek sekarang berbicara dengan cewek meskipun sebenarnya gaya berbicara mereka yang bisa dibilang seperti berusaha mencari gara-gara. Dan catat, Sasuke yang jarang-jarang tertawa tadi tertawa! **CATAT ITU BAIK-BAIK!**

"dimana Ino?"tanya Naruto yang sudah mengambil posisi di sebelah Hinata yang membuat Sakura mau tidak mau duduk disebelah Sasuke

"katanya dia ada urusan mendadak.."jawab Sakura dan menyadari jika Gaara tidak berada di tempat itu. "dimana Gaara?"

"si panda merah itu? Katanya dia ingin langsung pulang ke apartemennya dan melanjutkan membaca buku yang baru di belinya.."jawab Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka

Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke tidak tahu jika Gaara dan Sakura adalah sepupuan. Tapi bukan salahnya Sasuke juga karena Naruto yang bisa dibilang best friend Gaara aja tidak tahu tentang perihal itu.

"a-ano Naruto-kun, acaramu bagus sekali.."puji Hinata yang membuat Naruto melayang ke tujuh lapisan langit. Padahal yang jelas-jelas bekerja keras disini adalah Sasuke dan Gaara

"tentu saja. Siapa dulu produsernya.."jawab Naruto bangga yang membuat Sasuke ingin menyumpalkan tomat ke mulut Naruto. Eh, setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih baik tomatnya dimakan Sasuke sendiri dari pada disumpalkan ke mulut maniak ramen

"kudengar rating acaramu mendapatkan rating tertinggi di perusahaanmu.."kata Sakura yang lagi-lagi secara tidak langsung memuji Naruto

"begitulah.."jawab Naruto sambil nyengir, kemudian terpaksa menambahkan kaliatnya karena tatapan (ralat, Deathglare) Sasuke yang langsung tertuju pada Naruto.

"tapi itu tidak lepas dari kerja keras semua kru, teruatama Sasuke dan Gaara.."

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar kaliman Naruto yang terdengar sedikit tidak ikhlas memuji Sasuke dan Gaara. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan meminum sake yang ada di gelasnya hingga habis. Padahal gelas itu tadinya masih terisi penuh dan dengan waktu singkat Sakura menghabiskannya. Yeah, sepertinya itu efek jika Sasuke berada di dekat Sakura

"hey, jangan minum terlalu banyak. Nanti kau _**hang over..**_"

"_**urusai!**_"bentak Sakura dan meminum sake yang entah sudah gelas keberapa. Sasuke melihat itu menghela nafas dan membiarkan Sakura melakukan apa yang dimaunya. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan mengira jika keputusannya itu sangat tidak menguntungkannya (atau mungkin sebaliknya) di kemudian hari

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yeah, author Mei balik lagi dengan Kiss the Radio. Ehm, harusnya author mulai focus sama ujian dan benar-benar melaksanakan niatan author untuk hiatus sementara. Tapi entah kenapa, selalu begini setiap kali mau niat hiatus sementara, ide selalu berkeliaran di otak dan berontak meminta ingin dikeluarkan secepatnya. Dan jadilah fic ini.**_

_**Ini nih untuk balasan review para reader**_

_**Guest :**__** nih sudah update :D**_

_**Fran Fry Kun :**__** nih sudah update XD. Dan mungkin ada beberapa scene Sai x Ino nanti. Dan terima kasih karena menyukai pair tokoh-tokoh disini :D**_

_** :**__** terima kasih atas reviewnya dan ceritanya sudah update XD**_

_**karisaardeliaa :**__** ini sudah dilanjutin :D**_

_**mako-chan : **__** begitulah, Sakura adalah si pink blossom dan cowok yang digalauin Sakura adalah Sasuke :D**_

_**terima kasih untuk yang mereview dan seperti biasanya, Mei meminta review para reader jika ikhlas :D**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Purple Lavender

_**Kiss the Radio**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini penebusan dosa author pada Sasuke da**__**n**__** Sakura karena keseringan author bully dan aniaya a.k.a dapet peran antagonis terus.**__** Dan sebelumnya, author minta maaf karena terlalu sering typo. Dan parahnya, Mei baru sadar typo itu pas sudah publish.**_

_**Dan sebelum masuk ke cerita, ada baiknya jika author membalas review dari chap sebelumnya :D**_

_**MewMewMeoong:**__** niat awalnya emang mau hiatus, tapi ternyata malah masih punya waktu luan untuk buat fic ini =_=" ini sudah update :D**_

_**aguma:**__** iya ya. author juga baru ngeh kalo salah taroh ejekan Sasuke.. #plakk dan untuk update, nih author update :D**_

_**mako-chan**__**: lha, kan pairnya jelas-jelas SasuSaku. Kok mako-chan shock gitu? *garuk-garuk kepala yang nggak gatal***_

_**Fran Fry Kun**__**: iya, sama-sama ^^. Dan ternyata Mei masih bisa update hari ini. Doain moga-moga Mei bisa update besoknya lagi yaa..**_

_**sasusaku kira**__**: salam kenal juga, kira ^^. Makasih sudah bilang ceritanya keren dan untuk update, nih sudah update .**_

_**Guest**__**: nggak salah kok, tapi emang Mei sering terbalik kalau masang nama ejekan Sasuke sama Naruto. Dan mohon dimengerti :D**_

_**MizuRaiNi**__**: halo senpai. Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview. Maaf senpai jika EYD masih amburadul, soalnya Mei agak kurang suka ngeikutin pelajaran bahasa Indonesia *alibi* #plakk. Kalau untuk alur cerita sendiri, memang dari chapter ini mau diperlambat. Sekali lagi makasih ya atas reviewnya :D**_

_**iSakuraHaruno1**__**: gomen, saya emang suka terbalik memasang Dobe sama Teme. Dan untuk update, nih updateannya :D**_

_**And happy reading all :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Matahari sudah menampakkan wujudnya. Namun sepertinya kedua insane ini belum mau bergerak dari tempat tidur. Buktinya mereka lebih memilih untuk berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain ketimbang melakukan aktifitas pagi, misalnya membersihkn diri. Gadis berambut pink gulali menggeliat dan pelan-pelan membuka matanya. Gadis itu menyeritkan kening karena berada di ruangan asing. Namun lehernya terasa tergelitik karena hangatnya hembusan nafas. Pelan-pelan Sakura menoleh, takut kemungkinan terburuk terjadi padanya. Sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berada di phaknya karena pada kenyataannya, hal yang paling tidak diinginkan gadis itu menjadi kenyataan.

"kyaa!"jerit Sakura dan buru-buru menjauh dari tempat tidur

Seorang pria yang memiliki rambut pantat ayam dengan malas-malasan membuka matanya dan melihat gadis musim semi itu mentapnya dengan penuh kebencial sekaligus bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin dirinya berada disana.

"selamat pagi nona Sakura, meskipun cara untuk memulai hari yang tidak elit.."

Gadis yang dipanggi Sakura tentu saja kesal dan rasanya ingin mencekik pria yang berada di hadapannya. Tapi niat itu harus ditunda atau setidaknya dirinya harus mendengarkan kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba bisa terdampar di suatu tempat yang tidak dia kenal bersama orang yang dibencinya meski hatinya sejujurnya sangat menyukai pria itu.

"heh, pantat ayam Uchiha. Kenapa aku bisa bersamamu?!"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis itu, melainkan duduk bersila lalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh Sakura.

"kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?"tanya Sasuke yang dijawab dengan gelengan polos oleh Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja ide jahil mlinta di kepala Sasuke dan menyeringai licik. Sementara Sakura melihat hal itu menjadi harap-harap cemas dan berdoa dalam hati semoga dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang gila. Seperti menyatakan perasaanya misalnya.

"kau tahu, tadi malam kau sangat liar.."terang Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura memucat. Sasuke melihatnya hanya tertawa dalam hati dan sangat menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depannya ini, melihat wajah pucat Sakura yang jarang-jarang diperlihatkannya pada orang lain.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Memang benar apa yang di katakan Uchiha muda jika Sakura berubah menjadi liar. Tapi masalahnya Sasuke tidak menambahkan di belakang kalimatnya jika Sakura berubah liar menjadi seperti anak kecil yang terus menempeli dirinya kemanapun dan puncaknya, Sakura muntah tepat di wajah Sasuke yang dipahat oleh Kami-sama dengan sempurna itu sebelum pingsan. Tentu saja Sasuke kesal karena wajah gantengnya ternodai oleh efek _**hang over**_ dari Sakura dan diam-diam Sasuke mencatat dalam hati jika jangan pernah membiarkan gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura untuk meminum sake lebih dari 5 botol.

Dan alasan mengapa Sasuke membawa Sakura ke apartemennya karena tempat itu yang paling terdekat dari tempat pertemuan mereka. Serta Naruto yang tidak bisa diharapkan karena sudah ambruk dan pacarnya yang juga merupakan sepupunya kerepotan membopong tubuh sang pacar. Sasuke hanya berdoa semoga sepupunya tidak di apa-apakan oleh Naruto saat sadar nanti.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas saat melihat Sakura yang sudah tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Dan tenang saja, Sasuke sudah mencuci wajahnya lebih dari 10 kali untuk menghindarkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan bersisa di wajah mulus Sasuke. Setelah mengganti pakiannya, Sasuke yang sudah lelah memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa. Baru membaringkan dirinya di sofa, Sakura sudah bangun. Sasuke harap-harap cemas kalau tiba-tiba Sakura memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi ke wajahnya. (poor Sasuke)

"Sasuke-kun, temani aku tidur.."pinta Sakura manja. Sasuke benar-benar ingin menjedukkan kepalanya saking frustasinya. Gadis yang di depannya bukan gadis semanja ini karena biasanya sangat galak padanya, mengalahkan kegalakan mama Mikoto kalau lagi marah sama Sasuke dan Itachi.

"tapi~" Sasuke tidak tega melanjutkan perkataannya karena wajah Sakura yang memelas, nyaris menangis. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, menyerah. "baiklah.."

Gadis itu tersenyum senang dan memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang berubah 1800 itu. Ah~ seandainya saja Sakura dalam dunia nyata memeluk lengannya setiap hari, Sasuke tidak bakalan keberatan untuk meneruskan pekerjaanya di Kiss the Radio sampai kapanpun.

"Sasuke-kun, selamat malam.."ucap Sakura sambil memasang senyum manis sebelum memejamkan matanya

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Tapi tetap saja itu rekor bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang jarang banget tersenyum. Bahkan bisa diitung dengan jari berapa kali Sasuke tersenyum selama 19 tahun hidupnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sudah tertidur dan nafasnya melambat dengan tatapan tidak bia diartikan. Sasuke mungkin mengharapkan sesuatu yang konyol, tapi mungkin itu efek dari sake.

'_**Bisakah malam ini tidak pernah berakhir?**_' harap Sasuke dalam hati, lalu berbisik "selamat malam Sakura"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"kenapa diam saja, Sakura? Biasanya kau selalu cerewet jika dekat-dekat denganku.."ucap Sasuke yang sekarang berada di meja makan. Sepertinya Uchiha muda ini senang sekali mencari gara-gara dengan Sakura

"jangan banyak bicara dan habiskan saja sarapanmu.."bentak Sakura dan menyeruput _**ocha**_ buatannya

"ah~ aku jadi bertanya-tanya pada diriku, siapa yang membuatku kesusahan tadi malam dan seenak jidat muntah di wajahku.."sindir Sasuke yang membuat Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam

"_**go-gomen**_.."

"apa?" Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengar

"_**gomen**_ Uchiha-san.."

Sasuke tidak suka dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan. Tadi malam gadis itu memanggilnya '_**Sasuke-kun**_' dan sekarang malah memanggilnya seperti biasa, dengan nama depannya.

"panggil aku Sasuke, Sakura-chan.."

Sumpah, demi apapun, Sakura benar-benar merinding saat mendengar _**suffix**_ '_**chan**_' disematkan padanya. Hey, dia bukan cewek manja! Dan yang lebih parahnya, yang mengucapkan _**suffix**_ itu adalah Sasuke!

"hey, apa kau sakit?"tanya Sasuke yang khawatir, karena Sakura tidak kunjung menjawab

"cepat habiskan makananmu. Setelah mencuci piring, aku mau pulang kerumah.."kata Sakura akhirnya buka suara meski bukan jawaban yang ingin di dengar oleh Sasuke

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura dan Ino mengerjap-kerjapkan maanya tidak percaya. Hinata, –yang entah bagaimana caranya– bisa mendapatkan tiket _**gold**_ di Konoha Land yang artinya bisa bermain sepuasnya disana.

"Hi-Hinata.."panggil Sakura terbata-bata. Sepertinya peran Hinata yang suka terbata-bata sekarang diambil alih oleh Sakura (ditimpuk Sakura si author)

"ya?"

"ba-bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan tiket ini? Bukankah kau bukan tipe orang yang suka menghamburkan uang untuk sesuatu.. yah~ biasa kau bilang tidak bermanfaat.."

"itu hadiah dari salah satu rekan kerja ayahku dan aku bingung harus memberikannya kepada siapa. Jadi aku memberikannya pada kalian berdua.."

"tapi~" Ino sepertinya tidak enak untuk mengambil tiket _**gold **_itu, namun gadis Hyuuga itu buru-buru menambahkan keterangan yang penting.

"aku juga memberikan tiket ini kepada Naruto-kun dan untuk beberapa teman-temannya yang bisa diajak ke Konoha Land nanti.."

"benarkah?"tanya Ino bersemangat, "sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan si kuning nyentrik itu. Terakhir kali aku bertemu saat baru saja tiba di Tokyo 2 tahun yang lalu.."

"_**well**_, kalau begitu ini adalah kesempatanmu.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"apa ini?"pertanyaan _**absurd**_ Sasuke sukses membuat Gaara tertawa. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang dijuluki cowok paling cerdas seangkatannya, –yang selain Gaara tentu saja– mengajukan pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas yang berada di tangannya sekarang adalah sebuah tiket ke Konoha Land

" _**baka**_ Teme. Tentu saja itu tiket masuk ke Konoha Land.."

_**See?**_ Bahkan orang sebodoh Naruto saja tahu apa benda itu. Apa jangan-jangan teori yang dibaca Gaara memang benar jika perbedaan orang jenius dan orang gila itu sangat tipis?

"maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan tiket ini Dobe.." Sasuke berusaha memperbaiki citranya yang sepang jatuh bebas dengan reaksi spontan yang konyol itu

"aku mendapatkannya dari pacarku.."

"maksudmu Hinata?"tanya Gaara memastikan

"tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi pacar Naruto?"jawab Sasuke tanpa peri-perasaan Naruto (poor Naru)

"siapa tahu saja Naruto main di belakang Hinata.."kata Gaara yang tidak kalah tidak berperi-perasaan Naruto

"hey, kalian ini benar sahabatku? Begini apa namanya sahabat?"omel Naruto yang membuat Gaara dan Sasuke menyeringai

Naruto melihatnya hanya sweatdrop. Terkadang dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa bersahabat dengan dua mahluk stoic ini. (akhirnya Naru sadar juga akan keanehan itu) #plak

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura rasanya ingin memutar balik tubuhnya dan berjlan menjauhi tempat itu, namun terlambat karena Ino dan Hinata sudah menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Serta di perparah dengan seenak jidat Ino berteriak memanggil namanya.

"_**forehead!**_"

Dan terpaksa Sakura harus kembali menuju tempat itu dengan setengah hati. Bagaimana tidak, jika diantara kedua sahabatnya itu ada Sasuke! Beneran, Sakura ingin bertanya pada Kami-sama kenapa selalu bertemu dengan Sasuke dimanapun. Apa sebenarnya dosa yang terlah diperbuat oleh Sakura sebenarnya sehingga membuatnya selalu bertemu dengan mahluk itu.

"lama sekali kau jalan, _**forehead**_.."gerutu Ino saat Sakura sudah sampai

"diam _**pig**_.."balas Sakura tak bersahabat

Ino hanya menghela nafas, tahu kenapa Sakura bersikap seperti itu. Pasti pemuda yang bergender Uchiha itu. Dan untuk mencegah mood sakura yang semakin jelek, Ino mempunyai rencana dan berbisik kepada Hinata. Hinata memandang Ino dengan tatapan tidak setuju, tapi Ino tidak kehabisan akal dan memasang wajah memelas plus jurus pamungkasnya, _**puppy eyes**_ miliknya. _**See?**_ Jadi sudah sangat jelas terlihat jika Ino sepupuan dengan Naruto.

"kita menunggu siapa sih?"gerutu Sakura yang membuat Ino dan Hinata memasang wajah maklum

"menunggu Gaara dan Naruto.."jawab Hinata yang membuat Sakura mendengus kesal

"_**sorry**_ telat. Tadi perutku mendadak bermasalah.."kata Naruto yang memberikan alasan

"dan dimana Gaara?"tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasuke mendelik kesal kearah Sakura. Namun mana Sakura tahu delikan itu untuknya karena Sakura pikir itu untuk Gaara karena Sakura tahu reputasi Sasuke dan Gaara sebagai rival yang tidak bakal pernah damai sampai kapanpun, kecuali di hadapan Naruto.

"kenapa kau lama sekali.."omel Naruto saat Gaara baru tiba

"hm.."jawab Gaara seadanya

"hey, seperti kau tidak terlambat saja Naruto.."omel Sakura

"Sakura-chan, jangan galak seperti itu dong.."

Dan lagi-lagi Sakura merinding mendengar _**suffix 'chan'**_. "euh, jangan tambahkan _**suffix**_ itu padaku.."

Gaara hanya menghela nafas dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Ino sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata. Merasa diperhatikan, Ino menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Gaara sebelum kembali melanjutkan obrolannya pada Hinata. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibir Gaara terangkat sedikittt a.k.a tersenyum tipis.

Namun senyum itu segera sirna saat melihat Ino menggandeng tangan Naruto dan tanpak asik bercakap-cakap. Dan perlu dipertanyakan, kenapa Hinata tidak marah dan tampak membiarkan hal itu terjadi di depannya. Dan tanpa sadar, Gaara mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dan menatap punggung Naruto dengan deathglare terbaik miliknya.

"Gaara, kau mau ain apa?"tanya Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disamping Gaara

"terserah" balas Gaara singkat dan berjalan mendahului Sakura. Sakura terpaksa harus berlari mengejar Gaara dan begitu jarak mereka sama, Sakura langsung mengomeli Gaara yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Gaara

Tinggalah pasangan, ehm maksudnya duo sepupu a.k.a Hinata dan Sasuke. Hinata sepertinya mengiklaskan Naruto-kun miliknya dipinjam sebentar oleh Ino, sementara tangan Sasuke mengepal erat dan sepertinya siap melampiaskan pada orang-orang ataupun permainan yang menganggunya.

_**Yeah, here comes a trouble! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"hey, apa kau sudah memperhitungkan apa yang terjadi padaku besok?"gerutu Naruto saat mendengar rencana Ino yang sedang berjalan

"memangnya kenapa?"tanya Ino sok _**innoncent**_

Naruto hanya jawdrop melihat wajah Ino yang sok _**innoncent**_ itu. Meski mereka sepupuan, namun wajah lebih berguna untuk memasang wajah menarik simpati orang lain jelas adalah Ino.

"_**yeah**_, kalau kau ingin membuat Gaara cemburu setidaknya jangan libatkan aku. Jika dia tiba-tiba memberikan surat pengunduran diri, apa yang bakalan terjadi padaku.."

"oh ayolah, Gaara tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Kalaupun dia melakukan hal itu, nanti aku pasang wajah puppy eyes dan memohon agar dia jangan berhenti.."

"kau pikir semua orang bisa kau perdayakan dengan keahlian itu?"

Ino hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan sepupunya. "_**maybe you right.**_ Tapi Gaara tidak pernah menolak perkataanku.."

"terserah padamu deh. Pokoknya setelah ini aku akan membawa gadisku ke apartemenku.."

"_**good luck with your purple lavender..**_"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mei sebenarnya bingung nih. Kenapa saat niat hiatus dari kemaren kok malah jadi produktif gini? Apa jangan-jangan Mei emang ditakdirkan untuk tidak hiatus ya? *nanya diri sendiri***_

_**Oke, silahkan meninggalkan jejak untuk chapter ini. Jangan hanya jadi reader aja yaa.. XD**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Pink Taffy

_**Kiss the Radio**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini penebusan dosa author pada Sasuke da**__**n**__** Sakura karena keseringan author bully dan aniaya a.k.a dapet peran antagonis terus.**__** Dan sebelumnya, author minta maaf karena terlalu sering typo. Dan parahnya, Mei baru sadar typo itu**__** selalu**__** pas sudah publish.**_

_**Sebelum itu, Mei mau balas reviewnya nih. Maaf tidak lewat PM, soalnya ini juga curi-curi waktu untuk menyentuh si lappy :D**_

_**MewMewMeoong:**__** kecewa ya author tidak jadi hiatus? Ya sudah, nanti kalo mau hiatus nggak usah pamitan :p Untuk typo, Mei juga nggak paham kenapa masih bisa typo. Padahal Mei ngetiknya sudah hati-hati banget loh~ dan makasih ya atas doanya untuk ujian :D**_

_**Fran Fry Kun:**_ _**terima kasih atas doanya. Nih wujud doanya :D**_

_**Guest:**_ _**makasih udah ninggalin jejak. Bwt, kakinya nggak sakit kan ngecap kaki banyak-banyak? :p Wah, kalo soal hiatus, author nggak bakalan janji deh. Soalnya kalo bilang mau hiatus tapi ternyata nggak bisa hiatus. Nanti ngilang diam-diam aja deh biar nggak malu (,)**_

_**iSakuraHaruno1:**_ _**makasih karena sudah menyukai cerita Mei dan untuk typo, author bakalan berusaha untuk menghilangkannya (meski nggak yakin bisa melakukannya jika terlalu bersemangat mengetik)**_

_**Guest:**_ _**emm, ini apakah guest yang sama dengan yang diatas atau beda? Untuk hiatus, sepertinya author nggak bakalan ngomong lagi sama reader. Takut ternyata nggak bisa hiatus. Jadi biarkan author pergi secara diam-diam dan mendadak kembali saat semua orang sudah melupakanku. *cie elah, Mei bisa-bisanya nyastra disaat beginiaan* #plakk**_

_**Saras SasuSaku-chan:**__** makasih atas reviewnya. Dan untuk lanjutan, nih jawabannya :D**_

_**rio levins:**__** ehehe.. Mei emang nggak jago klo buat summary, makanya terkadang apa isi dan summary-nya beda jauh. Dan syukurlah kalau reader suka. Untuk update, nih updateanya :D**_

_**lawliet uzumakie:**__** makasih atas komentarnya. Untuk update, nih updateannya :D**_

_**aguma:**__** nggak janji yaa~ soalnya tergantung seberapa rajin dan kesempatan author menyentuh si lappy :D**_

_**sasusaku kira:**__** ya begitulah. Author mau buat Sasuke sama Gaara salah paham dan saling cemburuan ^^ untuk update, kalo baca ini berarti nggak perlu dijawab lagi kan? :p**_

_**Sirei:**__** makasih atas pujiannya :D dan untuk kata insane, itu kesalahan spelling di lappy si author. Author lupa setting pake bahasa indo, makanya dia suka seenaknya merubah sendiri *ngeless biar nggak terlalu disalahi karena jadi miss typo* #plakk**_

_**mako-chan:**__** iya, ada yang cemburu tuh~ chap ini malah author sengaja membuat trio kwek-kwek *dibacok sama Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto karena asal memberikan julukan* saling perang dingin. Baca aja deh untuk lebih lengkapnya (,)**_

_**Happy reading all :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.."panggil Hinata terbata-bata

Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil segera menoleh dan memasang wajah horror, mengalahkan seramnya wajah hantu-hantu yang ada di rumah hantu. Dan tentu saja Hinata merasa perlu memanggil Sasuke karena kasihan melihat para hantu –yang jelas-jelas juga seorang manusia– dipukuli secara brutal oleh Sasuke.

"kumohon, berhentilah memukul mereka.."pinta Hinata yang lebih mirip rengekan.

Pengunjung disana mungkin mengira jika Hinata adalah pacar Sasuke dan sekarang dia merengek karena melihat Sasuke memukuli hantu yang menakuti pacarnya. Menurut mereka, meski Sasuke mengerikan, namun di saat bersamaan Sasuke terlihat sangat _**gentlemen**_ karena melindungi pacarnya.

Tapi~ tahukah mereka jika faktanya bahwa mereka adalah sepupuan?

Dan penyebab Sasuke mengamuk secara brutal itu sebenarnya juga bukan karena ingin melindungi Hinata dari hantu-hantu di rumah hantu. Tapi ini semua karena gadis pink gulali dan panda merah jadi-jadian (baca Gaara).

Sebenarnya, Sakura juga mengalami nasib yang tidak jauh beda dari Hinata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura hanya bisa sweatdrop saat Gaara dengan sepenuh hati melempar bola kesasaran. Bayangkan, dari 3 bola yang dilemparkan Gaara, keakurasinya mencapai 100% a.k.a semua bola yang dilempar Gaara tepat sasaran. Sebenarnya Sakura kasihan kepada penjaga stan permainan itu dan nanti Sakura meminta Gaara untuk membayar lebih.

"cepat pilih boneka yang kau inginkan, kecuali boneka panda.."perintah Gaara setelah sukses menjatuhkan seluruh boneka yang ada di stan itu

Sakura hanya bisa jawdrop mendengar permintaan –yang sebenarnya lebih mirip perintah– Gaara untuk memilih boneka. Apa sepupunya ini sudah lupa kalau Sakura anti sama boneka? "tidak, terima kasih.."

"jadi kau ingin menyia-nyiakan tenagaku untuk mengenai semua boneka itu?"

Sakura melirik Gaara yang sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap –sepertinya sudah ingin meremukkan badannya– dan membuat Sakura terpaksa memilih dua boneka yang rencananya bakal diberikan kepada Ino dan Hinata.

"hey, sudah kubilang jangan ambil panda!"omel Gaara dengan wajah stoic, tapi orang bodoh saja tahu Gaara marah. Terlihat jelas dari nada bicaranya

"_**urusai!**_"balas Sakura tidak kalah sengit

Sakura sengaja mengambil boneka panda (untuk Ino) dan boneka singa (untuk Hinata). Gaara sedang malas berdebat akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja, sementara Sakura berusaha mengejar Gaara yang berjalan terlalu cepat. Sedangkan penjaga stan permainan itu? Bengong dan tidak tahu harus menyusul pasangan itu dan memberikan semua boneka atau menyusunnya kembali ketempat semula seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Hmm~ setelah dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya nasib siapa sih yang lebih baik? Hinata atau Sakura ya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata.."panggil Naruto dengan suara toa-nya sehingga seluruh pengunjung cafe memperhatikan siapa yang dipanggil. Sementara Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam karena takut dilihat Naruto wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Sementara Sasuke yang ada di samping Hinata memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Setelah duduk dan memesan makanan, tidak lama kemudian Gaara dan Sakura masuk ke cafe itu. Dan giliran Ino yang berteriak kearah Sakura.

"_**forehead!**_"

_**See? **_Sebenarnya jika Gaara cemburu kepada Naruto itu sangatlah salah karena sangat terlihat jelas bagaimana persamaan Ino dan Naruto sebagai sepupu. Kalau Sasuke cemburu pada Gaara sih, Eer~ bisa dibilang wajar sih. Soalnya kan Sakura sama Gaara nggak kelihatan persamaan sikap, wajah maupun marga. Serta ditambah lagi mereka berdua sangat jarang terlihat berkumpul bersama keluarga besar mereka. Jadi tidak salah dong kalau Sasuke cemburu?

"wah, banyak sekali boneka yang kau bawa. Setahuku kau sangat membenci boneka, _**forehead**_. Apa seleramu sudah berubah?"tanya Ino dengan nada menggoda

"aku? Boneka? Yang benar saja, _**pig**_. Sejak kapan aku cocok dengan benda itu.."

"lalu yang kau pegang itu apa kalau bukan boneka?"tanya Ino _**inonncent**_ yang membuat empat sudut siku-siku imajiner berada di pelipis Sakura

"_**pig,**_ berhenti menanyakan hal yang tidak penting atau aku akan menyeretmu ke tempat Sai.."ancam Sakura yang sukses membuat Ino diam

Naruto membelakkan matanya tidak percaya. Sepupunya, Yamanaka Ino bisa dibuat bungkam oleh Sakura. Yaa~ Haruno Sakura yang biasanya yang dibuat bungkam oleh Ino. Apa dunia akan segera kiamat? Sementara Gaara bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang dimaksud Sakura.

"hey Ino, kau tidak demam kan?"tanya Naruto dan menempelkan tangannya di jidat Ino

Gaara melihat itu tentu saja kesal dan empar sudut siku-siku imajiner terbentuk di pelipisnya. Sasuke yang melihat Gaara kesal, menyeringai licik. Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan cara untuk membuat kesal Gaara. Namun sedetik kemudian, kali ini Sasuke yang dibuat panas oleh Gaara, ehm.. maksudnya Sakura yang terlalu bereaksi berlebihan (menurut Sasuke) pada Gaara.

"kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu? Apa kau kelelahan?"tanya Sakura yang memang pada dasarnya berjiwa penolong dan di tambah lagi dia memang mahasiswi kedokteran

"hn" dua konsonan itu sudah cukup membuat Sakura panik dan memaksa Gaara untuk segera pulang ke apartemen atau jika perlu, langsung saja dibawa ke rumah sakit

Padahal~ jika Sakura mengerti maksud dua konsonan yang di ucap Gaara sebenarnya, maka dia tidak perlu bereaksi sepanik itu. Yeah, jangan salahkan Sakura karena hampir separuh hidupnya dilalui bersama Uchiha muda dan dia sudah menghafal arti konsonan itu bermakna '_**ya**_'. Padahal maksud Gaara sebenarnya adalah '_**tidak**_'. Salahkan Gaara yang seenak jidat mengubah makna dua konsonan itu –yang mugkin disebabkan karena tidak mau terlihat sama oleh Sasuke– yang membuat orang lain salah menangkap maknanya. Dan dalam kasus ini adalah Sakura.

"ayo Gaara, kita pulang saja. Apa perlu aku telepon taksi?"kata Sakura yang sarat kekhawatiran

"aku bawa mobil.." Gaara akhirnya membuka suara

"benarkah?"tanya Sakura yang entah kenapa ekspresinya terlihat sedikit lega. "apa kau yakin bisa membawa mobil sendiri?"

"hm" dua konsonan kata ini yang menimbulkan kesalah pahaman yang lebih parah dan memicu berbagai masalah, terutama masalah emosi dan kesehatan jiwa Sasuke serta orang-orang yang menjadi korban emosinya

"harusnya kau istirahat di rumah dan jangan memaksakan dirimu. Lihat dirimu, bahkan tidak bisa membawa pulang mobilmu sendiri. Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa sampai mengemudikannya sampai kemari.."

Gaara –yang entah kenapa– sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menerangkan keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Entah karena dia menyadari bahwa Sasuke cemburu atau karena Gaara tidak tahan melihat keakraban Ino dan Naruto. Tapi sepertinya alasan yang kedua yaitu melihat keakraban Ino dan Naruto lebih masuk akal dari pada alasan membuat Sasuke cemburu.

Dan setelah Gaara dan Sakura hilang dari pandangan mereka, Sasuke melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada _**ice cream**_ yang ada di dekatnya (sebenarnya Sakura yang memesan itu) dan meleleh! Sepertinya iklan yang ada di tv itu ada benarnya jika sedang marah, lebih baik di dinginkan dengan sesuatu yang dingin, dan dalam kasus ini adalah _**ice cream**_ yang harus menjadi korban pelampiasan Sasuke.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto hanya bisa jawdrop saat melihat Sasuke dan Gaara sedang perang dingin. Dan parahnya, dia juga ikut terseret perang tersebut –lebih tepatnya Gaara yang melakukannya– dan sebagai sahabat yang baik (meski lebih banyak jahatnya) *dibacok Sasuke si author*, tentu Sasuke tidak terima jika sahabat tersayangnya (beneran tuh?) dilibatkan dalam perang dingin antara Sasuke dan Gaara.

Andai saja Naruto tahu bahwa sumber segala masalah ini berawal dari rencana Ino , mungkin Naruto bakalan menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Ino. Namun sayangnya nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu tinggal mencari ayam suwir sama bawang goreng biar buburnya enak. (eloh, kok jadi seperti ini ceritanya?)

'_**kami-sama, semoga mereka berdua tidak mengundurkan diri dari Kiss the Radio karena rencana konyol Ino waktu itu. Jika mereka mundur, maka habislah riwayatku..**_'doa Naruto dengan khusuk di saat mendapat deatglare dari Gaara yang membuat Sasuke membalas deathglare ke Gaara

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Fugaku, Mikoto serta Hiashi tercengang saat Sasuke datang ke pertemuan keluarga besar mereka. Tentu saja mereka tercengang karena mereka mengenal Sasuke dan kekeras kepalaannya untuk tidak menghadiri pertemuan ini. Bahkan jika Hiashi mengancam hidupnya dengan _**Katana**_ keramat Hyuuga ataupun Fugaku yang mengancam memutuskan seluruh akses ATM dan kartu kredit Sasuke, dia tidak mungkin datang ke pertemuan ini. Lha ini, tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba sosok Sasuke hadir di tengah-tengah pertemuan itu.

Apa ini pertanda dunia besok akan kiamat?

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya karena yang difokuskannya adalah mencari sosok _**purple lavender**_-nya Naruto di tempat itu. Begitu menemukan targetnya, Sasuke langsung mendekatinya dan tanpa peri-Hinataan, Sasuke menyeret Hinata untuk ikut bersamanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sa-Sasuke, kau mau membawaku kemana?"cicit Hinata karena melihat wajah Sasuke seperti dua hari lalu, saat mereka pergi ke Konoha Land dan Sasuke tanpa peri-kemanusiaan menghajar seluruh aktor di rumah hantu Konoha

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan membawa Hinata ke sebuah taman. Sasuke segera mendudukkan Hinata di kursi begitu menemukan tempat duduk. Hinata tidak bisa berkata banyak karena yang dihadapinya saat ini Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat Naruto yang sekaligus sepupu terdekatnya dan juga seorang dengan tingkat emosi serta kekerasan kepalaannya melebihi berlian.

"apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto sudah berakhir?"tanya Sasuke _**to the point **_ yang membuat Hinata melongo.

'_**Apa? Jadi tujuanku diculik dari pertemuan keluarga karena pertanyaan ini?**_'gumam Hinta tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke dapat pemikiran atau ilham seperti itu?

"apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"jangan membalik pertanyaan. Jawab saja ya atau tidak.."

Hinata hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan –yang lebih mirip memerintah– dari Sasuke itu. Yeah, sepertinya dia harus meluruskan semuanya disini.

"tentu saja tidak. Dan biar aku tebak, kau akan bertanya kenapa waktu itu aku membiarkan Naruto bermain bersama Ino sepanjang hari. Jawabannya cukup mudah, jika kau mengetahui jawaban itu. Mereka berdua sepupuan, sama seperti kita.."

"oh~"

Hinata sudah terbiasa mendapatkan jawaban singkat a.k.a hanya dua konsonan kata dari Sasuke melanjutkan "dan menurut teoriku, Gaara melihat itu menjadi salah paham dan mengira Naruto sedang berusaha selingkuh di depan mataku. Serta hanya Sakura satu-satunya gadis yang berada di dekatnya sehingga membuatnya membawa Sakura untuk bersama, walaupun aku masih agak ragu bagaimana Gaara melakukan hal tersebut.."

"jadi semua masalah ini sebenarnya berasal dari satu orang, begitu maksudmu?" entah Sasuke dapat kesimpulan itu dari mana

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya teori Hinata tidak 100% benar karena Hinata tidak memasukkan data mengapa Sakura sepertinya dekat dengan Gaara. Mungkin Hinata juga ingin melihat Sasuke yang terbakar api cemburu saat melihat gadis yang di sukainya bersama rivalnya?

Jawabannya, **YA!** Hinata sangat ingin melihatnya dan mengabadikan setiap momen itu untuk menjadi kenang-kenangan bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke memperjuangkan cintanya. (sepertinya Hinata belajar menjadi licik dari keluarga Uchiha)

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yaap.. akhirnya chap ini selesai juga, meski badan sudah tepar abis berenang. Dan ditambah lagi dengan tugas sekolah yang nggak habis-habis mendatangi author.**_

_**Semoga typo sudah tidak ada lagi karena Mei benar-benar sudah extra hati-hati dalam mengetik demi melepas gelar 'miss typo'. Dan parahnya lagu yang Mei dengarkan secara tidak langsung menyebutkan typo.. typo dan typo. Sepertinya lqagu itu memang sengaja menyindir Mei deh.. ._.**_

_**Oke, untuk terakhir, mohon kiranya sudi meninggalkan jejak untuk chap ini. Nggak maksa kok, hanya minta keiklasannya aja meski Mei berharap nggak hanya menjadi silent reader aja :D**_


	5. Chapter 5 - White Lies

_**Kiss the Radio**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini penebusan dosa author pada Sasuke da**__**n**__** Sakura karena keseringan author bully dan aniaya a.k.a dapet peran antagonis terus. Dan Mei baru sadar kalau dua chapter yang Mei publish melupakan haluan utama cerita ini *halah bahasanya nyastra banget*. Jadi, untuk chapter ini Mei memutuskan untuk kembali pada tema cerita ini, tentang dunia broadcasting. **_

_**Oiya, sebelumnya Mei balesin reviewnya yaa.. :D**_

_**iSakuraHaruno1:**__** iya, author kebetulan bisa uptade cepet. Masa sih ceritanya pendek? Perasaan sudah panjang deh~ mungkin itu efek ceritanya hanya dua scene aja ya? ._. Kalo update asap, kayaknya nggak yakin bener-bener bisa deh, soalnya kan author tipe menulis berdasarkan mood dan ide. Kalo ada ide dan tangan mau diajak bekerja sama, auhor bisa aja nulis 4 chapter dalam satu hari. *tapi itu bisa dilakukan kalo lagi liburan***_

_**sasusaku kira: **__**ahaha, itu sih sebenarnya hanya kebetulan belaka. Fic chapter 3 itu niatnya mau di pos sehari sebelumnya, tapi karena modem nggak mau connect makanya baru bisa publish keesokan harinya dan aku memang sudah punya jadwal untuk mempublish ini setiap hari *mumpung masih punya niat dan ide :D* untuk memanjangkan cerita, umm~ nggak janji ya. Soalnya tergantung mood mengetik dan inde sih :p**_

_**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan:**__** ne. Thanks sudah menyukai pair fic ini :D**_

_**Guest:**__** aduh, jadi tersipu-sipu dibilang cantik *dilempar batako sama reader :p* hahaha.. Mei sebenarnya juga nggak tahu kesambet apa kok tiba-tiba punya ide untuk membuat dua musuh abadi ini saling cemburuan dan Naruto menjadi korban ketiga mereka. Untuk hiatus.. sekali lagi, author nggak bakalan janji untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. Tapi lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi di depan. Dan dimohon jangan kaget ya kalau tiba-tiba nggak update beberapa lama terus datang-datang nge-update langsung banyak. *biasanya kalo begitu tanda-tanda Mei mau hiatus***_

_**Fran Fry Kun:**__** inti pendapat anda sama seperti komentar-komentar diatas. Mei jadi bingung sendiri, apa jangan-jangan kalian sudah janjian ya? *ngelirik satu-satu* becanda :D. Kalau untuk cerita, Mei udah usahakan memanjangkan cerita di chap ini. Semoga sudah memenuhi harapan :D. Oiya, permintaan pair Ino sama Sai nih sudah mei penuhi, meski sepertinya nggak bakalan sesuai dengan harapan :')**_

_**Guest:**__** nah, kenapa ada dua guest lagi? Sebenarnya Mei jadi bingung harus menyatukan balasannya atau dikasih satu-satu. Dan jalan amannya, balasin satu-satu :D. Syukur deh kakinya nggak sakit gegara ninggalin jejak di review sana :p. Iya, kasihan banget yang jadi korban duo stoic. Dan Mei juga baru menyadari kalau Sakura sama Sasuke nggak ada mengobrol sama sekali. Sepertinya Mei melupakan pasangan ini *ditabok Sasuka sama Sakura* untuk update, nih jawabannya :D**_

_**aguma:**__** benarkah? Terima kasih :D yeey~ sudah nggak jadi miss typo lagi. Ternyata lagu itu berguna juga di dengarkan. Habisnya dia nyebut-nyebut typo terus sih -,- *eloh kok jadi curcol?* dan terima kasih atas doa-nya :D**_

_**Saras SasuSaku-chan:**__** kalau mereka mengundurkan diri, berarti kisah mereka selesai dong? Kan kish mereka berasal dari Kiss the Radio -,-. Dan author setuju dengan pendapat Saras kalau Hinata ketularan picik gegara sepupuan sama Uchiha *liatin semua keturunan bermarga Uchiha***_

_**Happy reading all :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto benar-benar bersyukur, sampai rasanya ingin menangis lantaran melihat Sasuke dan Gaara mau duduk bersama di acara Kiss the Radio. Meski hawa-hawa perang dingin sepertinya belum bisa dikatakan sudah menghilang, tapi setidaknya duo stoic itu masih ingat kewajiban mereka sebagai _**host**_ acara Kiss the Radio.

"aku membaca suran White Lily. Kau mau membaca punya siapa?"tanya Gaara tanpa ledekan seperti biasanya

"Pink Blossom"

Dan Naruto hanya bisa jawdrop mendengar surat siapa yang dibacakan. Memang sih, rating acara mereka selalu diatas 30% jika membacakan surat yang berasal dari kedua nama itu, tapi kemana jiwa mereka yang selalu menolak membacakan surat dari pengirim yang sama secara berulang-ulang? Sepertinya Naruto harus berdiskusi dengan Jiraya agar jam terbang Kiss the Radio di tambah agar banyak surat penggemar yang bisa dibaca –dan Naruto tentu saja harus berpura-pura mengatakan bahwa semua itu demi popularitas perusahaan yang bisa meningkat– selain surat dari Pink Blossom dan White Lily.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"selamat malam pendengar setia Kiss the Radio dimanapun berada. Bersama saya, Gaara dan tuan pantat ayam Sasuke kembali lagi untuk menghiasi sabtu malam kalian semua.."

"terima kasih atas pengenalannya, panda Gaara. Dan seperti biasanya, kami akan membacakan surat yang sudah kalian kirimkan kemari. Semoga saja surat ini adalah surat kalian.."

Naruto menatap Gaara dan Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Oke, mungkin mereka sedang perang dingin –tapi entah kenapa penampilan mereka jadi lebih baik– meski tidak melupakan kewajiban mereka sih. Apa lebih baik Gaara dan Sasuke terus-terusan perang dingin saja ya? (Naruto~ kau mendapatkan ilham itu darimana? =_=" )

"kali ini kami akan membacakan surat dari Pink Blossom dan White Lily. Tentu kalian semua penasaran dengan kelanjutan kisah mereka bukan?"jelas Sasuke yang membuat Naruto dan seluruh kru bengong. Hey, sejak kapan Sasuke seperti menjiwai pekerjaan seperti ini? Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke memang sedang galau?

"baiklah kalau begitu, panda kalian akan membacakan surat dari White Lily.."kata Gaara yang makin membuat Naruto ingin menghentikan acara dan menyeret kedua sahabatnya untuk pergi ke psikolog, menanyakan kondisi kejiwaan mereka berdua.

Sumpah, tingkah mereka sekarang terlalu _**absurd**_ untuk sebagai duo stoic.

_**Hai tuan panda dan tuan pantat ayam. Apakah kalian akan membaca suratku lagi? Jika iya, aku akan sangat bahagia. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Semoga kalian sehat-sehat saja, tidak sepertiku yang harus selalu pergi ke rumah sakit demi bisa hidup lebih lama di dunia ini.**_

"kabar kami berdua baik. Dan kami semua mendoakanmu agar cepat sembuh.."balas Gaara sebelum melanjutkan membaca suratnya. Dan sepertinya kali ini Gaara tidak membiarkan Sasuke untuk memotong perkataanya saat membaca surat

Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan kesal dan melepaskan deathglarenya, yang tentu saja tidak mempan karena Gaara sudah kebal dengan segala tatapan dari semua insan di muka bumi ini.

_**Oiya, aku sangat senang karena bisa pergi ke Konoha Land bersama kedua sahabatku yang ternyata juga mengajak pacar serta teman-temannya. Asal kalian tahu, aku tidak pernah bisa pergi bermain seperti orang-orang normal karena penyakitku. Maka dari itu, saat aku sampai di Konoha Land, aku membujuk sahabatku untuk meminjam pacarnya sehari yang kebetulan adalah sepupuku. Tentu saja awalnya permintaanku ditolak, walaupun pada akhirnya permintaanku dituruti juga.**_

_**Kenapa aku memilih bersama sepupuku daripada bersama sahabatku untuk menemaniku berkeliling? Karena sepupuku mengerti bagaimana kondisiku dan aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan orang lain. Bagiku aku adalah beban mereka jika mereka melihat kondisiku yang sebenarnya. Jadi cukup sepupuku yang tahu bagaimana kondisiku. Selain itu, aku juga memang sengaja memilih sepupuku karena ingin membuktikan sesuatu..**_

"memangnya kau ingin membuktikan apa?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menyeringai karena berhasil memotong perkataan Gaara saat membacakan surat White Lily. Gaara mendelik kesal kearah Sasuke dan kembli fokus kepada tab miliknya yang berisi surat dari White Lily

_**Ternyata dugaanku benar, dia cemburu. Tapi tolong di garis bawahi jika aku sedang membuat cemburu pria yang sedang naksir pada sahabatku, bukan pria yang aku suka. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan rencanaku sendiri karena pada akhirnya aku melihat pria yang kusukai bersama dengan sahabatku. Aku tahu mereka sepupuan, tapi tetap saja rasanya berat untuk melihat mereka bersama. Apa aku cemburu padanya?**_

_**Terkadang cinta yang kau inginkan dari orang yang tidak bisa kau gapai dan hasilnya hanyalah kehampaan. Tapi kau tidak pernah menyadari jika ada cinta yang berada sangat dekat denganmu sampai jarak yang memisahkanmu.**_

_**Apa itu yang harus kulakukan?**_

"hey panda, kenapa kau tidak meneruskan membaca suratnya.."tegur Sasuke karena Gaara terlalu lama diam

"aku sih ingin membacakannya hingga selesai, tapi suratnya hanya sampai disitu saja pantat ayam.."omel Gaara yag membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan malas

"kenapa kau tidak bilang panda? Kami semua berpikir jika kau masih ingin melanjutkannya.."

"maaf pantat ayam karena membuatmu kecewa. Kalian yang mendengarkan pasti juga sama kecewanya seperti pantat ayam. Jadi untuk menghibur kalian, aku memutar lagu Taylor Swift yang berjudul _**The Story of Us**_.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"kembali lagi bersama kami, Sasuke dan panda Gaara dalam acara Kiss the Radio.."

"pantat ayam, surat siapa yang bakalan kau bacakan? Apa dari Pink Blossom?"

"apa kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku diawal acara tadi, panda?"

"siapa tahu saja tiba-tiba kau berubah pikiran setelah mendengar surat dari White Lily.."

Sasuke mendelik kearah Gaara – yang memasang wajah tidak tahu apa-apa dengan santainya– kesal. Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya, Sasuke mulai fokus pada tab yang di pegangnya sekarang

_**Bagaimana kabarmu tuan pantat ayam dan panda? Kabarku.. bisa aku bilang sangat buruk. Beberapa hari ini aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi mata kuliahku dan di tambah lagi dengan kejadian yang menimpaku minggu lalu yang membuatku marin buruk. Bayakan saja, aku bersama pria yang kubenci selama semalaman!**_

_**Yeah, meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak membencinya 100%. Tapi entah keapa kalau melihat wajahnya, rasanya aku ingin marah-marah di depannya. Terkadang aku juga bertanya kepada diriku sendiri kenapa aku bisa menyukainya. Apa memang karena aku begitu membencinya untuk melindungi perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya?**_

_**Sebenarnya aku punya kesempatan untuk dekat denganya. Namun bukannya aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, aku malah lebih memilih bersama sepupuku yang pada akhirnya aku harus menjaganya agar tidak mengamuk ataupun menghajar orang yang di rasanya menganggu dirinya. Aku juga tidak paham kenapa emosi sepupuku tidak bisa dikendalikan pada hari itu. Apa karena aku?**_

_**Haa~ aku tidak bisa terlalu banyak menceritakan perkembangan hubunganku dengan pria itu karena pada kenyataanya sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya karena kesibukanku. Kalaupun kami berpapasan, aku dan dia pura-pura tidak saling melihat satu sama lain.**_

_**Menurutku, cinta itu aneh. Jika kau berusaha mencari cinta yang sempurna, maka yang kau dapatkan hanyalah kekosongan. Tapi saat kau tidak mempedulikan ha itu, maka dia akan datang kepadamu. Apa aku termasuk mencari dan hasilnya kosong?**_

"kau tidak akan pernah tahu jika kau belum mencobanya.."saran Gaara

"dan untuk menyemangatimu, kami akan memutar lagu Maroon 5 yang berjudul _**This Love**_.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ino hanya tersenyum saat mendengarkan siaran Kiss the Radio dari hp miliknya. Dia menatap jendela rumah sakit yang sekarang menjadi rumah keduanya semenjak penyakit itu datang lagi. Padahal dirinya sudah yakin jika sudah sembuh 100%, tetapi sepertinya Kami-sama tidak sependapat dengannya untuk soal penyakitnya. '_**apa sebentar lagi aku akan mati? Jika benar, apa yang harus aku takutkan? Bukankah setiap hari itu adalah perjuangan untuk menghadapinya. Jika aku kalah, maka aku memang mati..**_'

"Ino, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan terlalu banyak melakukan aktifitas. Untung saja aku yang menemukanmu, jika tidak aku sudah tidak tahu nasibmu.."omel Sai yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di ruangan Ino

Ino sepertinya tidak mempedulikan sedikitpun omelan Sai –yang memang bertugas sebagai dokter– dan malah melemparkan pertanyaan yang tidak biasa.

"Sai-sensei, apa pendapatmu soal _**white lies**_?"

"Ino, sudah berapa kali jangan memanggilku sensei.."gerutu Sai yang sepertinya tidak senang. "dan jika kau bertanya tentang pendapatku, kebohongan adalah kebohongan. Tidak ada di dunia ini namanya _**white lies**_, kebohongan demi kebaikan.."

"tetapi kebohongan tidak selamanya jahat bukan?"

"kebohongan tetaplah kebohongan. Walau kau menyebutnya _**white lies**_, tapi tetap saja intinya kau berbohong. Suatu kebohongan perlu di tutupi dengan kebohongan lainnya.."

"begitu~"

Sai heran Ino tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang aneh seperti itu. "memangnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau berbohong pada seseorang?"

"entahlah.."jawab Ino menggantung, "aku tidak yakin jika aku tidak membohonginya, meskipun aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan _**white lies**_.."

Sai hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan menepuk puncak kepala Ino. "selama itu membuatmu lebih baik, kurasa tidak apa-apa jika kau melakukannya.."

"tapi bukankah katamu berbohong itu tidak baik?"

"aku yakin jika kau melakukannya untuk hal yang baik.."

Ino menatap Sai, mencari kebenaran di setiap perkataannya tadi. Siapa yang tidak tahu Shimura Sai, dokter yang paling '_**jenius**_' sekaligus bermulut '_**tajam**_'. Ketajaman mulutnya Sai tidak perlu di ragukan lagi karena sudah banyak pasien dan perawat –dan bahkan dokter– merasakan kekejaman perkataanya yang _**to the point**_. Jadi kalau Sai berkata yang menghibur, perlu di pertanyakan apakah itu memang tulus atau hanya untuk menghibur saja.

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?"tanya Sai yang merasa Ino memperhatikan wajahnya terlalu.. yah~ _**ekstream**_.

"apa kau benar-benar Sai? Kau kemanakan Sai yang tidak punya perasaan itu?"

Empat siku-siku imajiner muncul di pelipis Sai mendengar pertanyaan kelewat polos (atau lebih mirip menyindir) dari Ino. Dan karena dia sedang berada dalam konteks sebagai dokter, maka Sai hanya bisa memasang senyum '_**palsu**_' andalannya.

"cepat istirahat atau jam tinggalmu disini akan lebih lama.."perintah Sai yang sudah kembali lagi seperti semula, Sai tanpa hati.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**pig!**_ Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"teriak Sakura saat datang membesuk Ino keesokan harinya. Di belakang Sakura tampak Hinata dan Naruto

"_**baka forehead!**_ Ini rumah sakit, jadi jangan teriak sembarangan.."balas Ino kesal dan berharap dari balik pintu tidak muncul Sai untuk mengusir Sakura, Hinata dan Naruto yang datang membesuk. Dia sudah hampir mati kebosanan di rumah sakit meski kurang dari 24 jam Ino berada di rumah sakit. Baginya rumah sakit itu membuatnya lebih sakit dari yang seharusnya.

Setelah Sakura menata bunga yang dibelikan oleh Hinata –yang tentu saja adalah lili putih– dan Hinata serta Naruto menyusun buah-buahan yang di beli Sakura, mereka berempat duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam kamar rumah sakit.

"_**pig,**_ apa paman Inoichi tahu kau berada disini?"tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan

"tentu saja dia tahu. Kau tahu bagaimana Sai, selalu mengadukanku jika terjadi sesuatu bahkan jika itu hal sepele sekalipun.."

"tapi kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"tanya Hinata memastikan

"tentu saja.."kata Ino sambil tersenyum dan membuat kedua tangannya menempel di wajahnya. "lihat, aku tidak apa-apa bukan?"

Sakura dan Hinata hanya tertawa, namun Naruto sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan hal itu. Terbukti Naruto yang memasang wajah serius, lebih serius dari saat Naruto menghadapi dosen killer di kampusnya,_** Profesor**_ _**Orochimaru**_.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?"tanya Hinata khawatir, sementara Ino menatap sepupunya dengan wajah kebingungan

Naruto tidak mempedulikan wajah khawatir sang pacar dan malah bertanya pada Ino. "apa kau tidak menjalankan _**kemoterapi**_ lagi?"

Wajah Ino seketika langsung berubah pucat, padahal wajah Ino sudah pucat karena sakitnya ini. "a-apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku menjalaninya.."

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. '_**ternyata tidak mau jujur ya?**_'

"Sai sudah bercerita semuanya padaku, Ino. Mau sampai kapan kau berbohong pada kami dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja? Ini bukan sesuatu yang ringan, ini menyangkut kehidupanmu.."

Ino hanya mendesah pelan. Jadi ini sebabnya kemarin Sai tiba-tiba berbicara keluar dari kepribadiannya? Karena dia sudah melanggar janjinya dengan memberitahukan semua orang? "jadi, Sai sudah memberitahukan siapa saja?"

"Ino!"bentak Naruto. Kali ini tidak ada Naruto yang selalu memasang wajah bodoh dan bertingkah konyol. "ini bukan masalah kecil! Jadi jangan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.."

"lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya Naruto?!"tanya Ino yang sudah habis kesabarannya untuk bertahan

"lakukan pengobatan seperti yang disarankan Sai.."

"tidak mau! Untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

"untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk hidupmu, _**baka!**_"

"untuk apa aku melakukannya jika hidupku tinggal enam bulan lagi Naruto!"seru Ino dan terisak. Sakura dan Hinata berusaha menenangkan Ino dan memeluknya dengan erat. Hinata tidak kuasa menahan air matanya, sedangkan Sakura berusaha tegar meskipun dirinya berkata sebaliknya karena air matanya tetap saja meluncur bebas dari wajahnya

Naruto menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya, frustasi. Dia tahu hidup sepupunya tinggal enam bulan lagi, tapi haruskah Ino mengingatkannya pada mereka semua?

"hanya aku, Hinata dan Sakura yang tahu mengenai penyakitmu yang kambuh lagi. Aku sudah menyuruh Sai untuk membungkam mulutnya untuk mengadu ke paman Inoichi.." seolah Naruto berusaha memecahkan keheningan setelah isak tangis tadi

Ino tidak menjawab. Dia memilih untuk mengambil buah jeruk dan memakannya –tentu saja setelah sebelumnya dikupas– tanpa mempedulikan wajah bersalah Naruto karena membentaknya tadi. Ya, memang kenyataan jika hidupnya tinggal enam bulan lagi dan itu karena penyakitnya kembali lagi. Penyakit kanker paru-paru yang kembali menyerangnya lagi setelah dua tahun dia gunakan untuk berjuang melawan penyakit itu. Dan dua tahun dia bisa menikmati dunia tanpa perlu takut tentang hari esok. Tapi semuanya sirna saat dia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa hidupnya tinggal enam bulan lagi dan terus berkurang seiring waktu berlalu.

Jadi, apakah sebelum kematiannya dia boleh melakukan _**white lies**_ pada semua orang yang dia sayangi sebelum menghilang dari dunia ini?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura berjalan dengan pandangan kosong. Dirinya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan di rumah sakit. Dia mendengarkan bahwa sahabatnya hanya memiliki sisa waktu untuk hidup selama enam bulan. Dan karena terlalu banyak pikiran, Sakura menyebran jalan tanpa melihat-lihat keadaan. Hampir saja dia tertabrak mobil jika sebuah tangan tidak menarik lengannya untuk kepinggir jalan.

"_**baka!**_ Kau ingin mati!"bentak orang tersebut

Sakura menatap orang tersebut. Yaa~ orang yang dihadapannya adalah orang yang dibencinya –yang entah kenapa di saat yang bersamaan– juga menjadi orang yang disukainya.

"terima kasih sudah menolongku.."ucap Sakura menunduk, lalu berjalan meninggalkan orang tersebut

Orang itu (baca Sasuke) tentu saja heran atas sikap Sakura tadi. Apa Sakura mabuk? Tapi ini terlalu awal untuk bermabuk-mabukan karena ini masih jam 4 sore. Sasuke yang di dera rasa penasaran langsung mengejar Sakura dan menahan lengan Sakura.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura membalikkan badannya sehingga mereka berdua saling menatap. Dan Sasuke menyadari jika wajah Sakura bengkak dan mata Sakura agak kemerahan. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja menangis.

"kau menangis?"

Sumpah demi apapun di dunia ini, Sasuke tidak pernah peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya –kecuali Naruto– dan baru kali ini Sasuke mempedulikan seorang gadis dan gadis itu adalah orang sangat jelas membencinya. Tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Sasuke menambahkan "kau bisa bercerita padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu.."

"baiklah jika kau memaksa"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ini sudah chapter lima ya? Kira-kira bagusnya untuk menamatkan cerita ini berapa chapter yaa~ *mikir* Ah, nanti saja deh memikirkan menamatkan cerita ini. Oya, ngomong-ngomong masi ada typo tidak? Ini sudah hati-hati banget lho ngetiknya~**_

_**Dan untuk terakhir, silahkan meninggalkan pesan dan kesannya di tempat biasa a.k.a review. Semakin banyak review yang masuk, semakin membuat Mei semangat ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Purple Sky

_**Kiss the Radio**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini penebusan dosa author pada Sasuke da**__**n**__** Sakura karena keseringan author bully dan aniaya a.k.a dapet peran antagonis terus. Dan Mei baru sadar kalau dua chapter yang Mei publish melupakan haluan utama cerita ini *halah bahasanya nyastra banget*. Chap kemaren kelupaan tema-nya, sekarang malah kelupaan sama pairingnya. Hadeh, Mei kok gampang banget ya pikunan? -_-" **_

_**Oiya, sebelumnya Mei balesin reviewnya yaa.. :D**_

_**linda yukarindha:**__** makasih :D kalau untuk tanda petiknya, Mei minta maaf kalau masih banyak salahnya. Habisnya si lappy nggak otomatis terganti sih -,- dan untuk update cerita, nih update-annya :D**_

_**aguma:**_ _**makasih :D untuk memperpanjang cerita~ lihat aja deh di chap ini. Moga aja bisa, soalnya sudah Mei kasih tahu kalo Mei menulis berdasarkan mood :D**_

_**sasusaku kira:**_ _**hehehe, jadi malu. Sebenarnya Mei pernah di kasih saran sama temen yang sudah berpengalaman dalam dunia FFN kalo update nggak boleh tiap hari. Malah di saranin kalo bisa minimal seminggu sekali. Tapi author kan juga reader, ngerti lah perasaan menunggu yang nggak nentu itu seperti apa. Makanya diusahakan untuk bisa update terus :D untuk pertanyaan apakah Ino bakalan mati, jawabannya IYA! Kenapa? Karena Mei ingin membuat cerita berdasarkan realita, bukan berdasarkan tega atau tidak kepada tokohnya. Kalo bagian Sasuke menyadari perasaanya sama Sakura itu dimulai dari chapter ini :D untuk update, nih update :p**_

_**Natsuyakiko32:**__** salam kenal juga ^^ update cepet nggak ya buat chapter berikutnya? :p untuk kisah Ino, YA! Kisahnya memang direncanakan untuk sad ending :D sebenarnya nggak tega sih, tapi demi kelancaran cerita yang sudah tersusun rapi di otak Mei, maka itu harus terlaksana. Nggak apa-apa kok reviewnya panjang, Mei nggak bakalan marah kok, malahan senang bisa nerima review panjang :D**_

_**Fran Fry Kun:**_ _**hahaha.. mungkin iya :p *peace all* kalo soal ceritanya jadi pendek karena ngebalas review sebenarnya nggak juga sih. Tadi emang mood mau ngetik sudah abis. Mana tadi abis baca buku galau lagi *eloh, kok curcol again? :p* dan maaf teman, Ino harus mati di cerita ini :'( untuk lanjutan, ini ceritanya :D**_

_**hanazono yuri:**__** eer~ Mei nggak mau ngejanjiin apa-apa deh. Takut nggak bisa menepatinya. Janji kan hutang :D tapi kalo baca komentar ini berarti Mei menuhi harapannya yuri kan? :D dan makasih sudah suka sama cerita ini **_

_**Guest:**__** maaf kalo dua chapter sebelumnya mengisahkan GaaIno terus. Tapi kalau tidak ada mereka, bagaimana SasuSaku mau dekat? Harus ada konflik diantara GaaIno yang membuat SasuSaku bisa menjadi dekat. Mei kan tidak mau membuat SasuSaku tiba-tiba dekat tanpa ada penjelasan. Kalo anda nggak suka sama gaya cerita Mei, yaa~ nggak apa-apa sih. Kan itu hak anda sebagai reader :D makasih atas reviewnya**_

_**Saku-chan:**____**maaf kalo membuat anda kecewa. Kisahnya Sasuke sama Sakura baru dimulai di chap ini. Mulai chap ini Sasuke sama Sakura banyak berinteraksi dan untuk penjelasan kenapa dua chap sebelumnya banyak GaaIno, Mei lagi kebawa suasana galau dan mereka tokoh yang pantas memerankan itu :D selain itu, biar Sasuke dekat sama Sakura karena situasi. Makasih atas reviewnya :D**_

_**Kiratsu cici:**_ _**interaksinya dimulai dari chapter ini. Dan untuk mengometari bahwa Mei memasang pair SasuSaku biar banyak yang ngelirik, kayaknya kok gimana gitu~ soalnya jujur, Mei nggak terlalu mengejar review juga kok. Di kasih syukur, enggak ya sudah :D oiya, makasih ya reviewnya :D**_

_**Aykira Shippuden:**_ _**maunya juga seperti itu, tapi Mei maunya ada cara yang masuk akal Sasuke bisa dekati Sakura. Dan makasih atas reviewnya :D**_

_**Sasusakunaruchankun:**_ _**mulai dari chapter ini mereka banyak berinteraksi. Makasih ya atas reviewnya :D**_

_**iSakuraHaruno1:**__** makasih atas semangatnya :D dan makasih sudah mereview cerita ini :D**_

_**Chaku-Chakuruzu**__**: makasih sudah memberikan semangat pada Mei :D dan masih menyempatkan diri untuk mereview :D**_

_**mako-chan:**__** memang terkadang hidup tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Dan terima kasih sudah mereview :D**_

_**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan:**__** jujur, Mei sebenarnya juga tidak tega melakukan hal itu. Tapi ini demi kelancaran fic ini, jadi mohon dimaklumi :D emm~ kalo soal Sakura bakalan cerita ke Ino bakalan ada kok. Oke, ini updatean-nya :D oiya, makasih ya sudah mereview cerita Mei ^^**_

_**The Bee One:**__** ne. Memang sengaja interaksinya di dua chapter itu kurang ada karena mulai dari chapter ini mereka berinteraksi. :D makasih ya sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereviwe :D**_

_**Cicuey Muet:**__** maaf kalo kecewa dengan ceritaku, tapi Mei nggak bakalan merubah pair-nya. Soalnya memang ini rencana Mei dari awal, membuat GaaIno banyak ambil bagian sebelum SasuSaku. Makasih ya sudah mereview ^^**_

_**Sweet Fruits Red:**__** biar Mei luruskan satu hal. Kiss the Radio itu sebenarnya sebuah acara radio yang bisa dibilang temanya tentang menggalau, jadi menurut Mei wajar saja jika jalan ceritanya sedih. Dan untuk kissu, Mei jujur saja ya.. :') sebenarnya Mei masih belum pinter merangkai kata-kata untuk adegan yang satu ini. Entah kenapa Mei langsung blank kalau menghadapi scene ini. Tapi Mei berusaha untuk membuat adegan kissu kok :') entah di chap ini atau chap depan :D oiya, makasih ya sudah mereview**_

_**jejak kaki:**__** hai juga ^^. Tentu aja Mei masih inget kok :D makasih atas pujiannya. Iya, Ino tidak bakalan putus asa kok dalam menjalani hidupnya yang tinggal 6 bulan lagi ^^. Sai disini jadi dokternya Ino. Nanti deh kapan-kapan Mei tuliskan kenapa Sai 'agak' perhatian sama Ino. Untuk update, nih jawabannya :D oiya, amkasih ya atas reviewnya**_

_**Yosh~ ternyata banyak juga yang mereview. Tanpa basa basi lagi, kita langsung ke cerita ya. Happy reading all :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah Sasuke –yang entah tadi lagi kerasukan jin apa– menawarkan Sakura untuk bercerita masalahnya, kini mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman kota. Setelah Sakura bercerita panjang lebar tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"maaf~"ucap Sasuke begitu Sakura menyelesaikan ceritanya

"untuk apa?"

"untuk semuanya.."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "aku juga minta maaf karena membencimu selama ini.."

"tapi aku merasa bersalah padamu dan Ino. Aku tidak tahu bahwa waktu itu adalah hari terakhirnya berada di Tokyo dan itu juga hari dimana dia mengetahui bahwa dirinya memiliki penyakit mematikan itu.."terang Sasuke yang sarat akan rasa bersalah

"sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya menyesali masa lalu. Aku sebenarnya juga baru mengetahuinya saat Ino pulang ke Tokyo dua tahun yang lalu.."

"tapi~" Sasuke masih ingin mengatakan penyesannya, namun Sakura sudah mendahuluinya.

"lagipula Ino tidak pernah merasa dendam padamu. Jadi kenapa aku harus merasa dendam padamu?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan intens, yang membuat Sakura sedikit banyak menjadi salting.

"err~ Sasuke. Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?"tanya Sakura yang merasa serba salah untuk melanjutkan perkataanya

"tidak sih.."

Sakura menyeritkan kening saat mendengar kata '_**sih**_' dari mulut Sasuke. Berarti sebenarnya masih ada yang mengganjal bukan?

"kalau begitu, kenapa menggunakan sih?"

Sasuke cukup lama terdiam, sepertinya tidak yakin untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Namun sepertinya Sakura terus menanti perkataan Sasuke yang membuatnya menghela nafas, tidak mempunyai pilihan kecuali melakukannya.

"tapi bukankah kau membenciku karena aku terlalu sering menghukummu waktu SMA?" kata Sasuke yang tersirat penyesalan

Sakura melongo mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Sasuke WHAT?!

"a-ano.. itu kan karena Sasuke melakukannya karena waktu itu Sasuke menjadi ketua kedisiplinan. Dan aku dari dulu memang tidak disiplin.."kata Sakura tidak yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri. Tidak yakin disini maksudnya, apa Sasuke tidak salah menangkap informasi.

Tapi apakah Sakura lupa sedang berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke dengan tingkat kejeniusan tinggi, yah meski untuk yang menyangkut perasaan masih amat sangat minim pengetahuannya.

Sasuke mendengar penjelasan Sakura tersenyum tipis yang membuat Sakura takjub dan sejenak melupakan semua kesedihannya.

'_**apa ini mimpi? Jika ini mimpi, maka jangan bangunkan aku!**_'gumam Sakura ditengah rasa takjubnya

"kau tadi memanggilku dengan Sasuke, bukan Uchiha seperti biasanya, Sakura.."

"eeh?" kata Sakura agak lama mencerna apa yang dimaksud Sasuke karena masih tersepona.. eeh maksudnya terpesona dengan senyum Sasuke tadi. Dan dengan lugunya Sakura bertanya, "memangnya selama ini aku memanggilmu dengan apa?"

"Uchiha atau tidak pantat ayam.."

Wajah Sakura memerah saat Sasuke memberitahukan bagaimana cara memanggilnya yang tentu saja membuat Sakura malu.

"maaf" pinta Sakura dengan wajah menunduk, tidak berani menghadapi wajah Sasuke secara langsung

Sasuke hanya tertawa saat mendengar permintaan maaf Sakura. "rasanya aneh jika kita saling meminta maaf. Begini saja, daripada kita terus menerus meminta maaf, bagaimana jika kita berdamai dan memulai semuanya dari awal.."

"maksudnya?"

"kita memulai semuanya dari awal dan melupakan yang terjadi di masa lalu.."jelas Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangannya. "perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke.."

Sakura agak ragu menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, namun melihat tatapan mata Sasuke yang sepertinya sangat serius, membuat Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan berjabat tangan. "salam kenal Sasuke. Namaku Haruno Sakura.."

Di bawah langit sore yang keunguan, mereka berdua membuka lembaran baru kehidupan. Bukan sebagai musuh yang selama ini melekat pada mereka berdua, melainkan sebagai teman –yang pasti bakal berkembang menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari pada itu– baik dan baru pertama kali bertemu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"terima kasih sudah mengantarku.."ucap Sakura saat Sasuke mengantarnya sampai di depan rumahnya

"hn" jawab Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah kembali menjadi dirinya tadi setelah percakapan yang penuh dengan emosi dan perasaan bersalah

Setelah memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Sakura masuk kedalam rumah, Sasuke mengambil hp miliknya dan tersenyum saat melihat email dari Sakura. Ternyata jika Sasuke mau berbicara lebih banyak sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya, (yang menurut Sasuke merepotkan) dia bisa mendapatkan semua informasi yang diperlukan untuk mengenal sosok Haruno Sakura.

'_**sejak hari ini aku bukanlah punuk yang merindukan bulannya, karena aku sudah menjadi pria yang bisa mendekati bulan..**_'gumam Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah Sakura

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto dan seluruh penghuni kampus Konoha Gakuen merinding ngeri saat melihat Sasuke yang biasanya memasang wajah stoic tiba-tiba senyum! **CATAT, SENYUM!**

Demi apapun, apakah ini benar-benar pertanda dunia akan segera kiamat?

Lain Sasuke, lain Gaara. Jika keanehan Sasuke tiba-tiba mendadak menjadi murah '_**senyum**_', maka Gaara mendadak jadi murah '_**nonjok**_'. Seriusan, Gaara entah lagi kerasukan jin atau dedemit (atau malah keduanya) apa gitu, jadi manusia super sensitiv. Istilahnya nih, senggol dikit, bacok.

Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Naruto benar-benar tidak menemukan penjelasan yang masuk akal tentang apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi. Sebodoh-bodohnya Naruto, dia masih bisa memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang bisa menyebabkan segala sesuatu terjadi dan untuk kasus ini sayangnya ilmu Naruto tidak berguna.

'_**kami-sama, dunia tidak bakalan kiamat besok bukan?**_'gumam Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang lagi berbagi senyuman pada semua orang dan melihat Gaara yang sedang menghajar orang yang tidak berdosa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"apa kau yakin dia tidak marah lagi padaku?"tanya Sasuke saat sudah berada di depan ruang perawatan Ino

"iya. Dan kuminta jangan tanyakan hal yang sama lagi padaku terus menerus. Kau sudah menanyakan ini sepanjang perjalanan menuju kemari dan aku sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak.."omel Sakura yang membuat Sasuke meringis mendengarnya

Setelah mengambil nafas, Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan itu dan tampak Ino yang sedang kebosanan. Dengan kikuk Sasuke menyapa Ino.

"hai Yamanaka.."

Ino yang merasa dipanggil menoleh dan tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa pada tamu yang datang ke ruangannya. Sakura bersama Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya terjadi saat masuk ke rumah sakit?

"err~ Ino. Dia Sasuke.."kata Sakura yang entah kenapa malah mengeluarkan kalimat yang tidak perlu, karena waktu itu sudah bertemu di taman bermain Konoha Land. "dia datang kemari untuk membesukmu.."

Setelah berbicara sebentar, Sasuke pamit pulang dan Sakura juga ikut bersama Sasuke karena memang kebetulan Sakura ada urusan mendadak. Setelah kepergian dua insan itu, Ino malah berbicara pada diri sendiri.

"tadi itu kenyataan?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena melihat kedua sahabatnya kembali lagi menjadi '_**normal**_'. Yeah, normal disini maksudnya memasang wajah stoic, saling melemparkan deathglare satu sama lain dan tidak mempedulikan semua orang –kecuali Naruto– dan seseorang yang menurut mereka berdua '_**penting**_'. Ahh~ sebodo banget jika Naruto dikomentari orang lain bahwa dia bukan sahabat yang baik karena bersyukur kedua sahabatnya kembali seperti '_**normal**_'.

Eh, sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang 100% normal sih. Sekarang Sasuke sering banget menghilang begitu jam pelajaran kosong. Dan setelah diusut, ternyata Sasuke kabur ke fakultas kedokteran untuk nemui Sakura. Padahal Sasuke sendiri yang waktu itu nolak kuliah di kedokteran dan malah milih jurusan _**Dekafe**_. Naruto jadi penasaran apakah Sasuke sekarang menyesal telah memilih jurusannya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah selesai kuliah, Sakura buru-buru membereskan bawannya dan berlari menuju lokernya. Dan saking tidak sabarannya untuk menutup lokernya, Sakura langsung meninju lokernya dan berlari pergi begitu saja.

Sebenarnya, kenapa sih Sakura panik seperti itu? Oo~ teryata kakaknya hari ini pulang ke Tokyo setelah selama hampir setahun menjalani berbagai kegiatan _**show**_ di _**catwalk**_ di berbagai tempat.

Tapi sepertinya keadaan tidak mau mengerti Sakura. Terbukti dengan sekarang dia di cegat oleh Tatuya dan Karin. Sakura sudah benar-benar panik karena satu jam lagi kakaknya akan sampai di Tokyo dan kakaknya paling tidak suka jika Sakura terlambat menjemputnya. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika terlambat membuat Sakura merinding.

"cepat katakan apa mau kalian! Aku sedang buru-buru!"bentak Sakura yang membuat Tatuya dan Karin kesal

"heh, jangan mentang-mentang kau dekat dengan Sasuke jadi kau seenaknya membentak kami!"balas Karin tidak kalah sengit

Empat siku-siku tak kasat mata muncul di pelipis Sakura. "jadi hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau sangat membuang waktuku.."

Tatuya yang mendengarnya hampir melayangkan tamparannya di wajah Sakura, namun ditahan Karin. Tatuya bingung dengan apa yang di rencanakan oleh Karin, sementara Sakura malah sudah mulai berjalan karena merasa tidak ada urusan lagi.

"mau kabur ya Sakura?!"teriak Karin yang sarat akan mengejek Sakura

Sakura menghentika langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Karin, yang menatapnya dengan seringai yang memuakkan. Sakura terkadang bertanya-tanya mengapa Karin itu adalah adik Naruto. Dari sisi manapun tidak ada kemiripannya dengan Naruto, kecuali nama Uzumaki mereka.

"apa masalahmu sebenarnya padaku?"tanya Sakura yang sudah berada di depan Karin. Sakura sudah terlanjur emosi dan melupakan sejenak tugasnya untuk menjemput sang kakak tercinta

"masalahmu padaku?"tanya Karin seolah-olah Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu, "kau mendekati Sasuke.."

'_**APA! Demi apapun, jadi hanya masalah sepele seperti itu saja?**_'jerit Sakura dalam hati

"lalu maumu apa?"tanya Sakura menahan emosinya. Mungkin satu boneka yang ada di kamarnya cukup untuk menjadi korban emosi Sakura.

"kita bertanding.."jawab Karin yang membuat Sakura melongo. Sakura bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu kalau Karin itu tidak pintar di bidang yang berbau atletik. Sepertinya Sakura salah menangkap apa maksud '_**bertanding**_' oleh Karin

Karena Sakura tidak kunjung menjawab, Karin berkata. "kita tanding minum sake. Siapa yang paling banyak minum sake, dialah pemenangnya.."

Sakura ingin bilang tidak, tapi karena hp miliknya sudah bergetar –yang pasti itu dari kakaknya– membuat Sakura tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

"aturlah sesukamu. Kirimkan saja kapan dan dimana kitta bertanding.."kata Sakura dan berlari meninggalkan Karin dan Tatuya

Setelah Sakura pergi menjauh, Tatuya bertanya "kenapa kau memberika tantangan seperti itu? Bukankah kau tidak boleh banyak minum sake?"

Karin hanya menyeringai dan berkata "tenang saja. Aku sudah punya rencana.."

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, Sasuke mendengar semuanya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Kali ini, Sasuke harus datang ke tempat itu atau Sakura bakalan berbuat aneh lagi saat mabuk.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dengan nafas panjang pendek, Sakura akhirnya sampai di bandara tepat waktu. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Sakura memaksakan kakinya bergerak menuju gerbang kedatangan dari luar negeri. Banyak orang yang terlihat membawa papan nama –sepertinya untuk memberitahukan orang yang di tunggu bahwa itu adalah orang yang dicarinya– dan entah kenapa kali ini ada beberapa wartawan yang berada di sana.

_**Inner**_ Sakura sudah merasa tidak enak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau Sakura pergi, nanti kakaknya mengamuk dan memaksanya mengenakan semua benda-benda yang ugh~ bikin sesak nafas saja. Dan begitu orang yang di tunggu Sakura keluar dari gerbang, spontan saja semua orang yang membawa papan nama dan wartawan tadi menggerombol. Sakura hanya bisa mematung dan berusaha mencerna semuanya.

'_**memangnya kakakku sangat terkenal ya?**_'gumam Sakura

Sakura-chan, jika kakakmu, Sasori mendengarkan pemikiranmu, bisa dipastikan jika Sasori bakalan mengurung dirinya di kamar selama 7 hari 7 malam.

Setelah dengan susah payah, akhirnya Sasori bisa keluar dari kerumunan dan mendekati Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"wah, _**ototou**_ ternyata sudah besar rupanya.."sapa Sasori sambil memeluk leher Sakura dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura

Sakura yang akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata, segera melepaskan pelukan dari kakaknya dan meninju lengan kakaknya dengan sepenuh hati. Hasilnya? Sasori meringis dan memasang wajah kesakitan yang membuat semua fans Sasori dan wartawan menatap Sakura dengan tajam, sekaligus bertanya-tanya siapa Sakura sebenarnya. Berani sekali meninju Sasori, model sekaligus aktor dengan bayaran paling mahal se-Asia.

"cepat bawa kopermu. Aku masih ada urusan lain lagi.."perintah Sakura tanpa peri-Sasorian, yang membuat semua orang melongo. Hey, siapa sebenarnya Sakura? Kenapa seenaknya memerintah aktor setampan dan se-cute Sasori untuk membawa kopernya.

"ah~ _**ototou**_. Bantu aku.."rengek Sasori yang seperti anak kecil dan melupakan statusnya sebagai aktor dengan bayaran termahal se-Asia.

Jika wanita lain yang mendengar rengekan Sasori, bisa dipastikan mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk Sasori. Tapi masalahnya adiknya ini tidak mempan dengan wajah _**angel baby face**_ kakaknya.

"kakak yang punya barang, kenapa aku harus membawanya? Lagipula aku mau mengambil mobil.."kata Sakura dan berjalan mendahului Sasori

Sasori hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah adiknya. Dan dia tahu jika Sakura sedang kesal, terlihat dari cara jalan Sakura yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sementara para fans serta wartawan akhirnya tahu siapa gadis yang bisa seenaknya memerintah Sasori sang aktor dengan wajah _**baby face **_itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah mengantar kakaknya ke rumah dan berbasa-basi dengan kakaknya, akhirnya Sakura bisa bebas. Buru-buru dia pergi ke taman begitu mendapat pesan dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"panggil Sakura saat melihat Sasuke duduk di taman dimana mereka mengulang semuanya dari awal. Setelah mengatur nafasnya yang panjang pendek, Sakura berkata "ada apa? Kau bilang mau menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting.."

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan menyuruh Sakura dengan bahasa isyarat untuk duduk di samping Sasuke.

"kau akan menghadapi Karin dalam lomba konyol itu?"tanya Sasuke yang membuat Sakura terkejut. Bagaimana bisa~

"aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian.."kata Sasuke yang seolah-olah membaca isi pikiran Sakura

Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan menatap langit sore yang berubah dari jingga menuju keunguan.

"kenapa kau melakukannya?"tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka

"entahlah. Tadi aku terburu-buru, makanya aku mengiyakan saja apa yang dikatakannya.."jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"lalu, apa artinya aku untukmu?"

Sakura melepaskan padangannya dari langit dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa menemukan suaranya untuk menyarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"kau adalah temanku.."jawab Sakura dengan susah payah

"begitu"

Keheningan menghiasi mereka berdua. Hanya semilir angin dan suara daun-daun yang bergoyang mengisi keheningan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua sepertinya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Keheningan itu akhirnya hilang juga saat lagu hot summer dari f(x) membuat Sakura mengambil hp miliknya.

"dari siapa?"tanya Sasuke yang membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget dan tanpa sadar memberitahukan siapa pengirimnya.

"Karin.."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sakura sedikit panik dan berusaha menjelaskan bahwa itu bukan dari Karin, yang malah membuat semuanya terlihat jelas bahwa itu dari Karin.

"jadi tempatnya dimana?"tanya Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan usaha Sakura untuk mengalihkan topik

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal dan menggerutu, "kau memang tidak bisa dibohongi.."

Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sakura. Entah kenapa Sakura juga ikut tersenyum dan akhirnya memberitahukannya pada Sasuke.

"hari ini jam 7 di tempat yang sama saat kau dan Naruto datang bersama waktu itu.."

"hn"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mei mau nanya nih, ceritanya sudah panjang belum? Terus sudah memenuhi harapan belum cerita ini?**_

_**Oiya, sudah terlihat kan Sasuke kasih sinyal sama Sakura, tapi Sakuranya malah nggak 'ngeh' *bagi SasuSaku lovers, maaf ya*. Chapter depan deh mereka bisa mengungkapkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Terus nanti di kasih lihat ulang tahun Sakura yang sebenarnya adalah hari yang paling 'dibenci' Sakura karena suatu alasan. :D**_

_**Yoosh~ bocoran chapter depannya hanya itu saja. Silahkan membayangkan sendiri bagaimana kisahnya akan berkembang. Dan untuk terakhir, silahkan tinggalkan kesannya pada chapter ini di tempat biasanya :D**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Pink Gift

_**Kiss the Radio**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini penebusan dosa author pada Sasuke da**__**n**__** Sakura karena keseringan author bully dan aniaya a.k.a dapet peran antagonis terus. Selain itu, Mei juga baru sadar kalau title chapternya selalu pakai warna pink, white sama purple. Sepertinya author lagi terobsesi dengan ketiga warna itu deh~ *buka aib* #plakk**_

_**Ini balasan reviewnya :D**_

_**sasusaku kira:**__** iya nih^^ ayo buat akun sendiri untuk ngepublish ceritamu. Jujur, Mei aja baru buat akun ini awal januari ini dan tidak ada yang mengajari Mei. Semuanya dilakukan otodidak :D untuk lanjutan, nih lanjutannya :D makasih udah ngereview yaa~**_

_**Fuyu ChocoLate:**__** iya, Ino bakalan meninggal. GaaIno emang disetting sad ending. Untuk scene KarinSakuTayu kalo nggak ngeret ea maaf. Kan ceritanya Sakura buru-buru, makanya dijawab Sakura sekedarnya aja :D untu typo, kayaknya gelar miss typo nggak bakalan bisa lepas dari Mei deh **____** makasih ya sudah mereview**_

_**Guest:**__** iya :') memang banyak yang protes gegara SasuSaku sedikit :'( tapi Mei tidak bisa menyalahkan reader jika berharap di setiap chapter menceritakan SasuSaku. Iya, cerita SasuSaku mulai dekat ini memang agak sedikit sadis memang, harus GaaIno menderita dulu baru mereka bisa dekat :D nggak usah minta maaf sama Mei, kan kamu kasih tahu yang sebenarnya :D eeh~ siapa yang berani nendang kamu? Sini kutendang balik dia #eloh? Makasih ya sudah mau mereview cerita ini :D**_

_**aguma:**__** makasih sudah bilang cerita Mei makin seru. Jadi terharu :') untuk kata 'ototou' itu sebenarnya emang salah tulis, tapi setelah di pikir-pikir, Sakura disini kan memang 'agak' tomboy. Jadi sebenarnya nggak salah kalo Sasori manggil Sakura ototou. *ngeless biar nggak di salahkan :p* makasih ya sudah mereview dan untuk updatean, kalau baca ini sudah update kan? :b**_

_**hanazono yuri:**__** emm~ update kilat nggak ya.. XD *becanda* makasih ya udah review^^**_

_**linda yukarindha:**__** ahaha~ entar deh di usahakan panjang. Ngomong-ngomong soal panggilan 'ototou' itu sebenarnya ada sejarahnya, bukan Mei asal tulis *ngeless biar nggak dibilang sok tau XP* tapi beneran, itu ada alasan khusus kenapa Sasori manggil Sakura dengan 'ototou' dan bukan 'imoutou'. Di chap ini bakal di jelaskan alasannya. Untuk hubungan SasuSaku, bukan maksudnya di percepat tapi~ *di biarin penasaran biar mau baca chap ini :p* untuk ultah Sakura, silahkan di baca chap ini. Dan masih ya sudah ngereview :D**_

_**Sherry Kurobara:**__** ahaha iya. Santai aja lagi :D tapi emang ada alasan dibalik Sasori manggil Sakura dengan 'ototou' dan bukannya 'imutou'. Iya, kesian si Sasu yang nggak di respon kodenya. Makasih yaa sudah mereview :D**_

_**Saras SasuSaku-chan**__**: ahaha.. nggak apa-apa *nepuk-nepuk punggung Saras* rencananya itu sih~ *silahkan baca sendiri :p* makasih udah mereview :D**_

_**MizuRaiNa**__**: ehehe.. Mei aja nggak sadar kalau sudah jadi chapter sebanyak itu :D iya, aku baru nyadar kalau nulis pen name-nya salah. *bahkan di kolom untuk membalas review aja typo?* #abaikan ini. Ahaha, sudah berapa banyak yang berkomentar dengan salah penempatan julukan? Lebih baik baca aja deh ceritanya kenapa Mei tulis begitu :p dan makasih ya sudah sempat mereview **___

_**Yosh~ kita langsung ke ceritanya aja ea. Happy reading all :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Untung saja Sasuke ikut Sakura dalam memenuhi tantangan Karin. Karin sendiri tidak menyangka jika Sasuke ikut datang dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam, menuduh Sakura bahwa dia mengadukannya pada Sasuke.

"tadi aku kebetulan bertemu Sakura di jalan dan karena aku tidak punya kegiatan makanya aku ikut kemari.."jelas Sasuke saat di tanya Tayuya kenapa berada disana

"begitu.."jawab Tayuya, sementara Karin berkeringat dingin. Ah~ rencanya gagal total.

"kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali, apa mungkin kau sakit?"tanya Sakura khawatir. Semenyebalkan apapun Karin, tetap saja Karin itu adik Naruto yang baik hati itu.

"siapa bilang?"jawab Karin ketus, "kalau begitu kita mulai sekarang.."

Sasuke dan Tayuya yang menjadi juri sekaligus saksi perlombaan minum sake itu. Sasuke hanya berharap dalam hati jika Sakura tidak meminum sake lebih dari 5 botol.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sepertinya _**kami-sama**_ sedang tidak ingin mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke, terbukti dengan Sakura meminum 7 botol sake. Sementara Karin sudah tidak sadarkan diri begitu membuka botol ke 7. Kalau Sasuke tidak mencegah Sakura untuk minum lagi, mungkin Sakura saat ini membuka sake ke 8.

Setelah pamit dengan Tayuya –tentu saja dengan sebelumnya mencarikan mereka taksi– serta Sasuke membawa Sakura ke apartemennya. Jika menuruti kata hati, Sasuke ingin memulangkan Sakura ke rumahnya. Tapi nanti Sasuke malah di tanyai macam-macam oleh keluarga Sakura dan Sasuke di cap sebagai pemuda yang tidak benar. Mau di taruh dimana citra Uchiha Sasuke nanti di depan mertua.

Ehm~ sepertinya Sasuke terlalu berpikiran jauh untuk segera merubah nama marga Sakura.

Setelah membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidurnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa dan lagi-lagi sisi Sakura yang waktu itu datang lagi.

"Sasuke_**-kun**_.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian? Aku kan takut.."tanya Sakura manja yang membuat Sasuke menjadi serba salah. Mau ditinggalkan tapi nanti nangis, mau di temenin nanti Sasuke yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. _**Poor Sasuke**_.

"kenapa takut? Ahh~ kamarnya gelap ya? Nanti kuhidupkan lampunya.."kata Sasuke dan beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamarnya, yang membuat Sakura merengut namun terpaksa di ikuti oleh Sakura

"nah, lampunya sudah nyala. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut lagi.." Sasuke yang sudah siap meninggalkan Sakura, merasakan lengannya di tahan. Dan memang benar, Sakura menahan lengan Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke menghela nafas.

"aku takut sendirian. Aku maunya di temani Sasuke_**-kun**_.."kata Sakura malu-malu yang membuat Sasuke harus bersusah payah agar tidak mencium Sakura. Ahh~ kasihan sekali nasib pangeran pantat ayam.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Sasuke menatap mata Sakura yang sangat jelas terpampang kekecewaan, tapi ini demi Sakura. Jika dia menuruti keinginan Sakura dan terbangun keesokan harinya mendapati Sakura marah padanya serta memutuskan untuk menjauhinya, itu lebih membuat Sasuke gila. Hey, mereka baru saja berteman jadi jangan rusak semuanya.

"tapi kita tidak punya hubungan apapun Sakura. Jadi aku tidak bisa menuruti keinginanmu.."

"Sasuke _**baka**_!"jerit Sakura yang membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti. Tidak, Sasuke berhenti bukan karena diteriaki '_**baka**_' oleh Sakura, melainkan karena isakan yang terdengar di ruangan itu

"k-kau bodoh Sasuke. A-aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya. Bahkan kau terang-terangan berpacaran dengan Shion, padahal ada aku di dekatmu.."rancau Sakura sambil terisak

Mata Sakura membulat saat merasakan kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya dan Sakura mencium bau _**mint**_. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan bergumam, '_**maaf Sakura, sepertinya aku sudah bisa menahannya lagi. Terserah apa yang akan kau katakan padaku nanti..**_'

"maaf.."ucap Sasuke yang masih belum melepas pelukannya dari Sakura, "aku juga menyukaimu, tapi saat aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, kau selalu dekat dengan pria lain.."

"_**baka!**_ Setidaknya kau mencoba terlebih dahulu.."omel Sakura dan meninju pelan dada Sasuke

"_**yeah**_, aku memang _**baka**_.."kata Sasuke dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura. Mereka berdua beradu tatapan dan jarak mereka semakin lama semakin mengecil sampai pada akhirnya bibir mereka berdua bertautan.

Malam ini, mereka mengatakan semuanya yang selama ini tersimpan. Tapi bagaimana jadinya jika yang hanya mengingat semua ini hanyalah satu orang saja?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan pelan-pelan membuka matanya. Dia segera menyadari jika ruangan dimana dia berada bukanlah kamarnya karena warnanya tidak membuat Sakura sakit '_**mata**_'. Sambil mengumpulkan kesadaran, Sakura memandangi sekeliling dan tatapannya jatuh kesamping tempat dimana dia tidur.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke semalaman di sini!"jerit Sakura yang membuat Sasuke memaksakan membuka matanya yang masih ingin tidur

"hn.. selamat pagi..."sapa Sasuke tanpa bangun dari tempat tidur

Sakura tentu saja kesal karena Sasuke malah menyapanya dan bukannya menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi semalam. "hey, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa aku mabuk lagi sampai tidur di tempatmu.."

"hn"

Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan segera berdiri dari tempat yang ditidurinya selama semalam. "maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu dan semoga aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang 'liar' seperti dulu.."

"kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Sakura menyeritkan kening, lalu menggeleng lemah. Sasuke merasa kecewa dan sebenarnya sudah menduga jika Sakura tidak akan ingat dengan ucapannya semalam. Tapi~ kenapa rasanya tetap sakit meski sudah tahu?

"sudahlah, lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan.."kata Sasuke dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu dan memutuskan untuk memasak sarapan sebelum pulang ke rumah

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"dari mana saja kau semalam?"tanya Sasori yang berkaca pinggang saat Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah, padahal Sakura belum mengucapkan salam

"teman.."jawab Sakura sekedarnya dan berniat menuju ke kamarnya, namun jalannya dihalangi oleh Sasori

"hey, apakah kau tidak diajarkan oleh _**tou-san**_ tentang sopan santun, _**ototou**_?"

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu. Apa kakaknya lagi kumat stressnya karena tidak ketemu Dei _**nee-chan**_?

"_**nii-san**_, aku lelah. Bisakah kau biarkan aku tidur sebentar?"

Sasori tampaknya tidak mempedulikan ucapan Sakura dan malah berkata "kudengar dari _**tou-san**_ kau sering pulang malam, bahkan tidak jarang pulang pagi. Apa kau kekurangan kasih sayang sehingga harus mencarinya di luar, _**ototou**_?"

_**Prang!**_ Sebuah vas bunga pecah di tembok. Untung saja Sasori sudah lihat dan terbiasa(?) dengan tingkah Sakura jika sedang marah. Sepertinya Sasori memang sengaja membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur deh~

"_**baka nii-san**__!_ Haruskan kau mengatakan hal itu berulang kali saat kau disini? Dan satu hal lagi, jangan panggil aku _**ototou**_ karena aku perempuan!"teriak Sakura kesal dan sepertinya sama sekali tidak bersalah karena tadi melemparkan vas bunga tepat ke wajah Sasori yang untungnya Sasori bisa menghindar

"benarkah kau perempuan?"tanya Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meremehkan. "bagaimana aku percaya jika kau perempuan jika dandananmu seperti laki-laki? Dan untuk panggilan _**ototou**_, apakah kau lupa jika dulu aku pernah memanggilmu _**imoutou**_ dan kau malah mengirimku ke UGD karena membuat tulang tanganku retak?"

Sakura yang kekurangan tidur, merasakan _**hang over**_ karena semalam mabuk dan sekarang di tambah kakak kesayangan sekaligus yang di bencinya mengungkit-ungkit masalah yang membuatnya naik pitam.

"jangan salahkan aku menjadi begini karena _**tou-san**_ dan _**nii-san**_!"teriak Sakura dan menatap Sasori dengan kesal, "dan apakah aku baru terlihat sebagai perempuan di matamu jika menggunakan pakaian '_**menggelikan**_' itu?"

"itu tidak '_**menggelikan**_' Sakura.."kata Sasori yang menyadari bahwa ucapannya tadi sedikit keterlaluan, "setidaknya '_**mereka**_' hanya berwarna pink.."

Pink! Euh~ warna paling menggelikan sepanjang masa –meski rambut Sakura dan seluruh pernak-pernik di kamarnya warna pink– dan entah kenapa semua orang mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah pencinta warna pink! Apakah mereka tidak tahu bahwa faktanya Sakura adalah _**pinky haters**_?

"itulah yang membuatku geli, _**nii-san**_.."balas Sakura. "dan sebelum _**nii-san**_ mengomeliku panjang lebar lagi, aku mau tidur.."

Tepat setelah itu, tanpa peri-kepintuan (poor pintu) Sakura membantingnya dengan keras. Sasori hanya menghela nafas sebelum memasang seringai licik dan menelepon seseorang.

"Dei, rencana A sudah berjalan. Sekarang tinggal melaksanakan rencana selanjutnya.."

'_**gomen, Saku-chan. Tapi ini demi dirimu dan untuk menghapuskan anggapanmu jika kau tidak di pedulikan oleh siapapun..**_'gumam Sasori dan mengantongi hp miliknya ke sakunya

Sasori~ apakah kau tidak menyadari rencanamu tadi hampir menggiringmu ke UGD karena wajahmu terkena pecahan vas bunga dan karirmu bisa saja hancur karenanya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Brugh**_! Akhirnya Sakura bisa tidur setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan seluruh benda yang memenuhi tempat tidurnya –tentu saja warna pink– dan mengingatkan Sakura hari ini adalah hari apa.

Hari ini, hari ulang tahunnya.

Jujur, Sakura sangat membenci hari kelahirannya ini. Tidak, bukan Sakura tidak bersyukur karena lahir di dunia ini. Tapi Sakura hanya tidak suka saja. Apalagi setiap ulang tahunnya, ayahnya dan kakaknya selalu memberikan kado warna pink, warnya yang paling di bencinya.

Selain itu, sejak kematian ibunya, Sakura tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya seperti keluarga normal lainnya. Meskipun Sasori selalu berusaha datang saat ulang tahun Sakura, – walaupun Sasori berada di ujung dunia sekalipun– tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Sakura sudah lelah berharap di setiap tiupan lilin ulang tahunnya jika mereka bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya seperti sebuah keluarga.

'_**ahh~ apa yang mau kuharapkan? Harusnya aku senang karena setidaknya tou-san dan Sasori nii-san ingat ulang tahunku meskipun tadi Sasori nii menyebalkan..**_'gumam Sakura sebelum tertidur

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Teme! Kau sudah membeli hadiah?"suara cempreng Naruto yang baru masuk ke dalam cafe segera memenuhi cafe yang bisa dibilang agak sepi. Beberapa pengunjung serta pelayan segera memandang Naruto dan _**subjek**_ yang dimaksud Naruto

Sasuke –sang objek– hanya mendengus kesal, sementara Gaara menyesap _**black coffe**_ miliknya dengan tenang seolah tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"apa maksudmu?"tanya Sasuke saat Naruto duduk di hadapannya

"heeh? Teme, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sakura.."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sakura. Tapi seorang Uchiha gengsi dong mengakui kalau dia tidak tahu.

Naruto sepertinya sudah menduga bahwa Sasuke tidak tahu, beralih kepada Gaara yang lebih memilih bersama _**netbook**_ kesayangannya dari pada mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Gaara, kamu sudah beli hadiah?"

"hm" jawab Gaara singkat dan menunjuk ransel yang dia bawa sebelum kembali tenggelam pada dunianya –maksudnya antara _**netbook**_ dan Gaara– dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal.

Bayangkan, orang secuek Gaara saja tahu hari ulang tahun Sakura dan sudah membeli hadiah untuk Sakura. Setidak niatannya seorang Sabaku Gaara dalam hidupnya, tapi Gaara adalah orang yang anti melupakan hari ulang tahun keluarganya yang berarti termasuk Sakura. Tapi tentu saja pikiran seorang Sabaku dan seorang Uchiha berbeda tentang hal ini.

Sasuke mengira bahwa Gaara naksir Sakura.

Ugh, sepertinya harus ada seseorang yang menjelaskan pada Uchiha bungsu ini tentang hubungan Gaara dan Sakura yang sebenarnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura terbangun dari lanjutan tidurnya –setelah sebelumnya tidur di tempat Sasuke– dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya sebelum membersihkan semua kekacauan yang ada di rumah. Mulai dari hadiah serba '_**pink**_' yang _**oh I so hate it**_ sampai vas bunga yang sudah berubah wujud karena pertengkarannya dengan Sasori.

Sakura menyeritkan keningnya saat tidak mendapati vas bunga – yang sudah berubah wujud berkat Sasori– di tempat seharusnya dan saat sampai di dapur dia menemukan makanan berserta note dari Sasori.

_**Kalau kau sudah bangun dan merasa lapar, makan saja ini. Tapi panaskan dulu sup-nya sebelum kau memakannya.**_

_**Sasori**_

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menuruti perintah note dari Sasori. Yaah~ setidaknya kakaknya masih memperhatikan adiknya yang tadi nyaris saja mengirim Sasori ke UGD. Saat makan, Sakura heran kenapa masakan yang dia makan rasanya sangat enak. Setahu Sakura, Sasori tidak terlalu pintar memasak dan hasil masakannya tidak pernah seperti yang dia makan.

'_**apa jangan-jangan Sasori-nii minta tolong sama Deidara-nee?**_'gumam Sakura setelah selesai makan dan membereskan semuanya saat menemukan note dari Sasori (lagi)

_**Bagaimana rasanya? Enak kan? Itu adalah hasil jerih payahku yang selalu meluangkan waktu untuk belajar memasak..**_

_**Sasori**_

Sakura hanya tertawa membaca note Sasori yang terkesan menyombongkan keahlian barunya –meskipun memang kenyataannya membenarkan– dan itu membuat Sakura merasa bersalah. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di wajah Sakura karena membayangkan sikapnya tadi pada Sasori dan karena perjuangan Sasori untuk berusaha menjadikan makanannya lebih layak di makan meski jadwal pekerjaannya yang bahkan Sakura tahu bisa membuatnya gila saking padatnya.

"Sasori _**nii**_, maafkan aku.."ucap Sakura lirih

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"kau yakin akan melakukannya, _**un**_?"tanya seorang gadis blonde pada seorang pemuda berwajah _**angel baby face**_ yang ada di depannya. Wajar saja sang wanita bertanya karena pemuda yang ada di depannya ini akan melakukan hal yang '_**agak**_' gila.

"kau tidak percaya pada rencanaku, _**sweety**_?"goda pemuda berwajah _**angel baby face**_ itu yang membuat gadis blonde itu cemberut

"semoga saja berhasil _**un**_. Kau tahu bagaimana _**over reacting imutou**_-mu kalau itu terjadi, _**un**_.."

Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai mendengar pernyataan gadis blonde yang merupakan pacarnya itu. "karena itulah aku sudah bekerja sama dengan sepupuku dan sahabat-sahabatnya.."

OMO, apa sebenarnya yang di rencanakan oleh Sasori?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari sudah malam dan belum ada tanda-tanda Sasori pulang. Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk menonton TV.

_**Ting tong!**_

Dengan malas-malasan Sakura _**move on**_ dari sofa dan membuka pintu. Dan tebak, siapa yang datang?

Bingo! Uchiha Sasuke!

"Sa-Sasuke? kenapa kau disini?"tanya Sakura terbata

"apa kau berencana membiakan tamumu berdiri disini?"tanya Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Sakura

Buru-buru Sakura membiarkan Sasuke masuk dan mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Dan Sakura ke dapur untuk membuat minuman dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandang sekelilingnya.

"dimana Dobe dan Panda?"tanya Sasuke saat Sakura kembali membawakan minuman

"ha?"

"mereka bilang ada pesta ulang tahunmu di sini.."

Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah dirinya pernah mengatakan bahwa akan mengadakan pesta, namun hasilnya nihil. Sementara Sasuke dengan kecerdasannya langsung menyadari jika dirinya di kerjai oleh Naruto dan Gaara.

"sial, aku di kerjai oleh Dobe dan Panda.."maki Sasuke yang membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke

"jadi kau menyesal kemari?"

Sasuke terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apaan. Tapi yang jelas dia tahu jika seharusnya ucapannya di saring dulu sebelum keluar dari mulutnya. Dan sayangnya, sudah terlanjur di ucapkan.

"tidak. Karena ini ulang tahun temanku.."jawab Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tersenyum, meski sedikit tidak ikhlas.

Sakura berharap jika Sasuke mengatakan perasaanya di hari ulang tahunnya, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak bisa di wujudkan.

"eh, ini untukku?"tanya Sakura saat Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dan putih

"selamat ulang tahun, Sakura.."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke karena dia adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya secara langsung. Kebanyakan orang-orang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya melalui pesan.

"terima kasih, Sasuke.."

Tepat saat Sakura selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya lampu mendadak padam. Spontan saja Sakura berteriak dan memeluk leher Sasuke.

Tidak.. Sakura bukannya memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tapi memang dasarnya dia takut dengan gelap.

"Sa-Sakura.."panggil Sasuke terbata karena terlalu _**shock**_ dengan perbuatan Sakura yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Berterima kasihlah pada gelap karena wajah Sasuke yang memerah seperti tomat cherry *di getok Sasuke si author* tidak terlihat

"a-aku takut.."

Ragu, Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura dan berbisik "tidak apa-apa. Ada aku di sini.."

Dan di saat momen-momen terbaik itu, lampu menyala serta semua orang berteriak heboh dan berkata "_**Happy Birthday Sakura!**_"

Sakura dan Sasuke _**shock**_ melihat semua orang mendadak berkumpul dan di tambah lagi dengan tatapan menggoda dari semua orang minus Sasori yang sepertinya ingin menguliti Sasuke hidup-hidup karena berani menyentuh, ehm.. memeluk Sakura.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"kalian semua sengaja mengerjaiku?!"jerit Sakura kesal

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"oh ayolah~ kami kan ingin memberikanmu kejutan.."jelas Ino yang masih berusaha membujuk Sakura yang ngambek untuk keluar dari kamarnya

"tapi tidak juga sampai memadamkan lampu bukan?! Kalian tahu aku benci gelap!"

"Sakura-chan, kami kan sudah minta maaf.."ucap Hinata yang juga berada di depan pintu kamar Sakura. "kami hanya ingin memberitahu padamu jika kau tidak sendirian. Masih ada kami yang mempedulikanmu, Sakura.."

Hening.

Dan hal itu membuat Ino dan Hinata saling pandang satu sama lain dengan gelisah.

"kalian semua tunggu di bawah. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi.."

"tapi~"ucap Ino yang di potong Hinata yang takut jika Sakura berubah pikiran lagi

"baiklah, kami menunggumu di bawah. Jangan lama-lama.."ucap Hinata dan menarik Ino untuk ke ruang tamu dimana semua orang berkumpul

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura melirik dress yang di bawakan Sasori selama ini dan tidak pernah dia pakai satupun. _**Inner**_-nya tentu saja tidak sudi untuk mengenakannya, tapi apa dia tidak bisa menghargai usaha kakaknya yang membawakan seluruh pakaian itu selama beberapa tahun terakhir dan Sakura tahu jika semua pakaian itu berasal dari desainer ternama.

_**Masih ada kami yang mempedulikanmu, Sakura**_

"hanya untuk hari ini saja.."ucap Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri dan mengambil dress yang di berikan Sasori saat ulang tahunnya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"kalau tahu seperti ini, lebih baik kami tidak menuruti idemu Sasori-_**nii**_.."gerutu Ino yang berada di ruang tengah

"benar! Jika kami tidak menuruti keinginan konyolmu mungkin sekarang Sakura sedang bersama kita dan merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan bahagia.."timpal Temari

Sementara sang tertuduh a.k.a Sasori hanya diam saja. Dia terlalu malas untuk membela dirinya sendiri karena dia tahu ada Temari dan Ino yang benar-benar cerewet sebagai seorang gadis. Lebih baik diam saja atau dia mendengarkan oomelan yang lebih panjang.

"sudahlah, semua ini sudah terlanjur terjadi, _**un**_.."ucap Deidara yang membuat Sasori lega. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang mau membelanya. Tapi rasa senang Sasori tidak berlangsung lama karena mendengar ucapan Deidara selanjutnya.

".. meskipun sebenarnya aku juga tidak setuju dengan rencananya, _**un**_"

'_**damn! Haruskah semua orang menyerangku sekarang?**_'gerutu Sasori dalam hati

"Sa-Sakura..?"ucap Hinata terbata dan membuat semua orang melihat Hinata lalu mengikuti arah pandang Hinata ke tangga

Dan tebak siapa yang ada di sana.

Sakura yang sedang mengenakan dress selutut tanpa lengan dan menggunakan high heels. Lupakan sejenak high heels maupun dress karena warna dress itu yang lebih penting untuk di lihat sekarang.

Pink! Ya, dress yang di kenakan Sakura berwarna pink!

"Sa-Sakura.."panggil Sasori terbata dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Di satu sisi Sasori memang senang karena Sakura mengenakan dress yang di berikannya. Di sisi lain, dia tentu saja heran kenapa Sakura mau memakainya. Apalagi warnanya.. err Pink.

"kenapa kalian semua menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh?"tanya Sakura yang tidak senang dengan tatapan semua orang yang melihatnya aneh

"kau tidak sakit kan Sakura?"tanya Ino yang terlebih dahulu pulih dari keterkejutan massal akibat dress yang di kenakan Sakura

"ck, kalian ini. Apa lebih baik aku ganti baju saja?"gerutu Sakura

"JANGAN!"teriak semua orang (kecuali Sasuke dan Gaara) serempak

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**make a wish, **_Sakura.."ucap Temari sementara Ino dan Hinata memegang kue ulang tahun Sakura

"aku berharap Sasori-_**nii**_ berhenti memanggilku _**ototou**_. Aku berharap semua orang sehat dan berbahagia.."ucap Sakura sambil memandangi kue yang ada di depannya, _**stroberry shortcake**_.

"hey, _**make a wish**_ itu tidak boleh di ucapkan tahu!"protes Kankuro yang membuat Sakura tersenyum

"siapa bilang itu make a wish untuk aku meniup lilinku, Kankuro-_**nii**_?"tanya Sakura se-_**innoncent**_ mungkin yang membuat Sasori sweatdrop karena menurutnya Sakura sangat gagal dalam usaha _**innoncent**_-nya.

"cepat buat. Kasihan Ino dan Hinata.."perintah Sasori yang membuat Sakura menghela nafas dan menutup matanya

'_**semoga Sasuke mengatakan perasaannya padaku**_'

Sakura membuka matanya dan meniup lilinnya. Tepat setelah meniup lilin, Sakura segera di isengi oleh Sasori dengan menambahkan _**cream**_ ke wajahnya. Sakura tidak terima segera mengejar Sasori dan pada akhirnya semua orang termasuk Sasuke dan Gaara terkena _**cream**_ kue ulang tahun Sakura.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Maaf baru update setelah selama ini menghilang. Tapi Mei terharu ada yang secara khusus kirim Mei PM dan menanyakan kelanjutan ini **_

_**Semoga kalian semua menyukai cerita yang makin ke belakang ini makin gaje. Review baik yang memberikan semangat atau bahkan flame di terima. Mei sadar kok cerita ini jauh dari kata bagus, sehingga semuanya di terima dengan lapang dada.**_


	8. Chapter 8 - White Paper

_**Kiss the Radio**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!) : AU, OOC, Typo tingkat akut, abal-abal dan gaje tingkat akut**_

_**Ini penebusan dosa author pada Sasuke da**__**n**__** Sakura karena keseringan author bully dan aniaya a.k.a dapet peran antagonis terus. Dan Mei secara khusus minta maaf karena tidak pernah update fic ini tapi update fic lain. Benar, waktu itu Mei nggak punya ide dan malah mengerjakan yang lain. Mohon di maafkan ya *bungkuk nggak balik-balik***_

_**Hope you like it ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah ulang tahun Sakura, Ino memilih untuk mampir ke supermarket sebelum pulang ke rumah. Niatnya Ino sih mau buat _**cookie**_, tapi sebelum sampai ke supermarket, nafas Ino memburu dan untuk menarik nafas saja rasanya berat. Dengan tangan bergetar, Ino menekan nomer telepon dan menelepon seseorang.

"_**halo**_"

"S-Sai.."

"_**Ino? Ada apa? Kenapa nafasmu memburu seperti itu?**_"

"a-aku tidak ta-tahu. Bisakah ka-kau menjemputku?"

"_**sekarang kau di mana?**_"

"di de~"ucapan Ino tidak selesai lantaran Ino pingsan.

"_**Ino.. Ino! Kau masih di sana? Ino, jawab aku!**_"

Gaara yang kebetulan lewat dengan mobilnya langsung berhenti mendadak dan memundurkan mobilnya untuk memastikan apa yang di lihatnya. Gaara langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ino dan berharap kalau Ino hanya berakting saja.

Sayangnya itu nyata.

"_**Ino! Kau masih di sana?!**_"

Gaara menyadari telepon yang di genggam Ino masih menyala langsung mengambilnya dan menjawab telepon itu.

"kau siapa?"

Sai menyeritkan keningnya dan heran kenapa hp Ino bisa di tangan seorang pria dan Sai tahu jika suara itu bukan milik Inoichi.

"_**kau yang siapa? Dan di mana Ino? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya..**_"

"dia pingsan. Aku menemukannya dan aku akan membawa ke rumah sakit sekarang.."ucap Gaara yang memangku kepala Ino agar tidak merasakan dinginnya aspal

"_**pingsan?!**_"

"dan kau memperlambatku untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit"

"_**bawa dia ke rumah sakit Konoha sekarang!**_"

"kenapa kau pikir aku akan menurutimu?"

"_**karena aku dokternya! Cepat lakukan saja perintahku!**_"

Gaara mendecakkan lidahnya kesal karena di perintah seenaknya. Tanpa permisi Gaara mematikan sambungan telepon dan membawa Ino ke mobilnya. Dan demi apapun, Gaara membawa mobil dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Bayangkan, 180 km/jam!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"bagaimana keadaanya?"tanya Gaara saar Sai keluar dari ruang perawatan Ino

"apa hubunganmu dengan Ino? Setahuku kau bukan saudaranya maupun sahabatnya.."ucap Sai sambil tersenyum dan itu membuat Gaara emosi. Bagaimana tidak, bisa-bisanya dokter yang ada di depannya tersenyum di saat keadaan Ino yang tidak bisa di katakan baik itu.

"apa aku harus mengatakannya?"tanya Gaara yang dari nada bicaranya sangat terlihat jika dia kesal

"tergantung pada jawabanmu.."

Gaara menatap Sai dengan tajam dan berkata "dia orang yang aku sukai.."

Gaara.. What?!

Sai hanya tersenyum meski hatinya sakit. Sebenarnya tanpa bertanyapun Sai sudah tahu siapa orang yang ada di depannya itu. Dia tahu karena selama ini selalu bersama Ino baik di Jerman maupun saat di sini sekarang, Tokyo.

"ikut aku ke ruanganku.."ucap Sai memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta dan melangkah pergi. Gaara mengikuti Sai dari belakang meski sebenarnya masih kesal dengan senyuman Sai dan terkesan mengulur-ulur waktu untuk memberitahukan appa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Waktu hidupnya hanya sisa enam bulan lagi. Tidak.. maksudku sisa lima bulan lagi jika di hitung sekarang..**_

"tidak mungkin! Dia pasti bohong!"ucap Gaara dan menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya

_**Kau tidak tahu? Dia mempunyai penyakit kanker paru-paru? Apa itu yang kau sebut dengan menyukainya?**_

"_**Damn!**_"seru Gaara dan mengerem mendadak mobil yang di bawanya. Untung saja jalanan sudah sepi sehingga tidak ada yang protes dengan tingkah Gaara yang sebenarnya bisa membahayakan nyawa orang lain dan dirinya sendiri. "kenapa kau harus pergi secepat itu? Aku bahkan baru saja bertemu denganmu.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang ke kampusnya. Namun _**mood-**_nya langsung berubah begitu mendengar kabar dari Sai yang sengaja datang ke kampusnya.

"Sakura, dia kritis.."

Dan bahkan Sai tidak perlu mengatakan dengan detail siapa yang krisis karena Sakura tahu siapa yang di maksud Sai.

"ba-bagaimana bisa? Kemarin dia bahkan bersenang-senang di pesta ulang tahunku.."

"kau tentu tahu jika penyakitnya tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin.."

Sakura berusaha agar tidak menangis dan itu malah berakibat dengan suara Sakura yang bergetar.

"d-dia di mana se-sekarang?"

"rumah sakit Konoha. Aku sudah meminta izin dari rektormu agar bisa pergi ke rumah sakit dengan alasan untuk menjadi murid didikanku.."

"ta-tapi~"

"Sakura, aku tidak berbuat baik setiap hari. Jadi ambil kesempatan ini tanpa banyak tanya.."

Sakura mengangguk dan Sai membukakan pintu mobilnya. Tidak berapa lama mobil mereka berbaur di antara jalanan Tokyo.

Dan tanpa di sadari, Sasuke melihat semua itu dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. Naruto yang ada di sampingnya hanya bisa menghela nafas terhadap kecemburuan Sasuke yang berlebihan dan menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Teme, sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke ruangan kita atau kita terlambat.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Padahal baru kemarin mereka bercanda tawa dan melemparkan ejekan kesayangan mereka. Padahal kemarin orang yang ada di depannya baik-baik saja. Padahal~

"Sakura, waktumu tidak banyak di sini. Jadi sebaiknya katakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu.."ucap Sai yang membuat Sakura menghela nafas

"_**pig**_, kuatkanlah dirimu. Kau harus hidup! Aku bahkan belum mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu. Kau bahkan belum mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan sejak dulu. Bertahanlah dan bukalah matamu.."

Sakura menatap sahabatnya yang sekarang di tempeli dengan berbagai alat untuk bertahan hidup. Di dalam hati, Sakura merasa miris dan sedih karena sahabatnya yang sebaik itu harus mengalaminya. Apa _**kami-sama**_ tidak terlalu kejam pada Ino yang bahkan belum menikmati semua yang ada di dunia ini?

"_**pig,**_ cepatlah sadar dan membalasku dengan panggilan _**forhead..**_"ucap Sakura dan tanpa sadar air matanya menetes

Pada akhirnya Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya dan mengatakan hal-hal yang sudah mereka alami bersama dengan tersendat-sendat. Sai mendengarkan semuanya dari luar hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan tanpa dia sadari, air matanya juga ikut menetes.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Jam tangan yang di berikan Sasuke sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya kemarin.

"ternyata aku ketiduran.."ucap Sakura dan menatap Ino yang masih belum menunjukkan akan sadar. Sakura melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Ino, aku pulang dulu.."bisik Sakura lirih dan keluar dari ruang rawat

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura sekarang berada di taman Konoha dan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang karena hari sudah sore. Tatapan Sakura kosong, sementara di dalam kepalanya berkecambuk berbagai pertanyaan. Tapi intinya, "mengapa harus sekarang?"

"Sakura.."suara bass itu segera membuat lamuman Sakura terhenti dan memandangi pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Hai, Sasuke.."sapa Sakura tidak bersemangat dan itu membuat Sasuke menyeritkan kening serta mengira pemuda yang di lihatnya tadi adalah penyebab Sakura seperti ini

"aku duduk di sampingmu"ucap Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang meminta izin dan tidak di jawab oleh Sakura karena Sasuke sudah menempati tempatnya. "jadi.. kau kemana saja? aku tadi mencarimu.."

"apa kau ada masalah, Sakura?"tanya Sasuke yang tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Sakura

"aku tadi ke rumah sakit"

"untuk apa? Praktek?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah dan memilih untuk memandangi tanah yang di pijaknya. "menjenguk Ino"

"memangnya dia kenapa?"

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan sedih dan itu membuat hatinya sakit. Entah kenapa Sasuke ingin segera menrengkuh gadis yang ada di depannya itu ke pelukannya dan berkata jangan memasang wajah seperti itu.

"sakitnya kambuh lagi"

Sakit? Memangnya Ino sakit apa sampai Sakura seperti ini?

Seolah Sakura bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke dan menerangkan apa yang di maksud kalimatnya yang sebelumnya. "dia sakit kanker paru-paru dan waktunya untuk hidup sisa lima bulan lagi.."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa saat mendengar apa yang di katakan Sakura. Selama ini dia melihat gadis blonde itu baik-baik saja dan tidak kalah ributnya seperti Naruto, tapi ternyata semua itu adalah topeng.

Dan Sasuke baru tahu apa di balik topeng itu hari ini.

"Sakura"panggil Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus memberikan komentar apa pada cerita Sakura

Sakura menoleh dan tanpa di sangka-sangka, Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan menangis di dada bidang pemuda itu. Sasuke tentu saja _**shock**_, meski harus mengakui sedikit senang. Tapi~ rasa bersalah lebih besar dari pada rasa senangnya karena tidak tahu cara menghibur Sakura yang sedang bersedih.

"Sakura, menangislah sepuasmu. Keluarkanlah semuanya.."ucap Sasuke dan membelai kepala Sakura lembut

Dan Sakura? Menangis di pelukan Sasuke dengan terisak-isak dan dengan bergetar berusaha mengatakan sesuatu yang sayangnya tidak di mengerti Sasuke karena ucapan Sakura yang tersendat-sendat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"maaf, ini sudah bukan jam besuk.."ucap seorang perawat yang menegur seorang pemuda yang hendak memasuki ruangan Ino

Pemuda itu menoleh dan membuat perawat tersepona, ehh maksudnya terpesona dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan pemuda itu yang tajam.

"aku ingin melihat pacarku.."

Dan setelah itu, pemuda itu segera masuk ke ruangan Ino tanpa mempedulikan sang perawat yang memasang wajah kecewa karena pemuda itu sudah mempunyai pacar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pemuda itu menatap gadis yang ada di depannya dengan berbagai perasaan. Dan pemuda itu mengamati Ino yang selama ini sering dia tidak pedulikan. Wajahnya pucat, tubuh yang semakin kurus dan yang paling terpenting, dia tidak bisa melihat senyuman yang bisa menyentuh hatinya.

Kenapa.. kenapa harus Ino? Kenapa tidak orang lain? Dan kenapa harus tersisa lima bulan lagi?

"maafkan aku.."ucap pemuda itu lirih dan menggenggam tangan Ino yang dingin

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kali ini Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bagaimana tidak, kedua sahabatnya yang terkenal akan image _**stoic**_ tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _**melankolis**_. Dan ini karena seorang gadis yang spesial di hati mereka masing-masing.

Catat, seorang gadis. Sejak kapan coba duo _**stoic**_ jatuh cinta dan di buat galau tingkat max sama seorang gadis? Dan lebih ajaib lagi, sejak kapan mereka berdua damai dan saling mengerti satu sama lain?

'_**kami-sama kali ini apa lagi cobaan yang kau timpakan padaku?**_'gumam Naruto dan melihat Sasuke serta Gaara yang lagi kompak dalam hal galau

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tuliskan semua yang ada di pikiranmu di sini. Mungkin itu hanyalah selembar kertas kosong, tapi jika kau menulis sesuatu maka bebanmu sedikit berkurang.**_

Ino membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Dia sudah tersadar sejak pagi namun pura-pura belum sadarkan diri. Setelah yakin aman, Ino segera melepas semua peralatan yang menempel di tubuhnya kecuali cairan infus. Dengan langkah terseok, Ino menghampiri tas miliknya yang memang selalu Ino siapkan jika dia tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit. Ino tersenyum senang saat menemukan sebuah map berwarna ungu.

Dia segera kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan mulai menuliskan apapun yang dia pikirkan dalam kertas-kertas kecil yang ada di dalam map ungu itu. Sai yang baru masuk ke ruangan hendak memarahi Ino jika salah satu kertas yang sudah di tulis Ino jatuh ke dekat kaki Sai.

Sai memungut itu dan hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saat membaca tulisan itu. Sai merasa tidak berguna menjadi dokter spesialisasi kanker karena tidak bisa mewujudkan apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.

_**Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto benar-benar ingin mencakar tembok terdekat saat melihat tampang Sasuke dan Gaara yang masih belum _**move on**_ dari tampang galau. Seluruh kru tentu saja heran melihat kekompakan Sasuke dan Gaara dalam hal cinta. Err maksudnya dalam hal galau.

"Teme.. Panda.. kumohon berhentilah memasang wajah galau seakan-akan kalian di campakkan pacar"pinta Naruto frustasi yang malah mendapat hadiah _**deathglare**_ terbaik Sasuke dan Gaara

"diam Dobe!"ucap Sasuke dan Gaara serempak, lalu menekuni tab mereka

'_**kumohon, ada email dari Sakura dan Ino agar mood mereka naik..**_'doa Naruto dengan khusuk

Dan syukurlah, doa Naruto terkabul karena Sasuke dan Gaara memilih email yang mereka sering bacakan meski sampai sekarang tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimkan email itu.

Setidaknya, itulah yang di ketahui Naruto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"selamat malam kalian semua, di manapun berada. Bersama saya, Sasuke dan Gaara si Panda akan menemani malam ini dengan membacakan email yang masuk ke _**Kiss the Radio**_.."

"terima kasih atas penjelasanmu, pantat ayam. Kalian semua pasti bingung kenapa kami ada pada hari ini padahal belum Sabtu malam.."

"mulai hari ini kami ada dari hari Jumat sampai hari Minggu untuk menemani kalian semua di rumah. Nah, tanpa basa-basi lagi kami akan membacakan beberapa email yang sudah kami pilih untuk di bacakan hari ini.."

Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Di satu sisi memang Naruto senang dengan performa Sasuke dan Gaara yang sangat bangus (meski efek galau) dan itu berarti Naruto bisa meminta kenaikan gaji pada Jiraya. Tapi di sisi lain Naruto juga berdoa semoga Sasuke dan Gaara segera lepas dari efek galau.

Benar, Naruto kangen melihat Sasuke dan Gaara bertengkar. (Naruto, pikiranmu~ =_=")

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Halo tuan Panda dan Pantat ayam. Aku ucapkan selamata atas jam terbang kalian yang baru. Ha, biar kutebak. Sekarang kalian berdua menyeritkan kening karena aku tahu hal itu.**_

_**Haha~ tenang saja, aku bukan cenanyangan. Aku mendengarr berita itu dari salah satu temanku yang bekerja di perusahaan kalian. Dan aku harus berterima kasih karena kalian sering membacakan emailku. Tapi~ mungkin beberapa emailku akan menjadi email terakhirku.**_

_**Dan sebelum itu terjadi, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada seseorang yang kuharap dia mendengarkannya. Apa kau ingat apa yang kau sarankan saat aku sedang ada masalah?**_

_**Menuliskan semuanya di selembar kertas berwarna putih. Dulu aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyaranku untuk menggunakan kertas berwarna putih di antara banyaknya warna di dunia ini.**_

_**Warna itu jelas bukan warna kesukaanmu karena warnamu adalah merah. Dan itu juga bukan warnaku karena aku menyukai warna ungu.**_

_**Tapi, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk menulis di kertas putih. Kau ingin menyampaikan jika hidup tidak mungkin berwarna putih, bersih dari masalah. Kau ingin menunjukkan padaku jika hidup memiliki banyak warna dan tergantung padaku bagaimana cara mengisinya, sama seperti kertas putih yang akan berwarna apapun jika aku menulisnya dengan pulpen berwarna.**_

_**Yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, terima kasih dan maaf. Terima kasih harena sudah membiarkan diriku berada di sekitarmu. Dan maaf karena selalu merepotkanmu selama ini. Mulai saat ini, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu.**_

_**Kenapa? Karena cepat atau lambat aku memang akan pergi. Dan aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka, makanya aku memutuskan untuk pergi terlebih dahulu agar kau tidak merasakan luka itu. Biarkan aku yang merasakan luka itu sendirian..**_

"jangan seperti itu!"komentar Gaara yang selesai membacakan surat dari White Lily yang membuat semua orang yang ada di studio tersentak kaget. Apalagi Gaara terdengar galak saat menyatakan ketidak setujuannya itu.

"kau pikir dia akan senang jika kau pergi seperti itu?"ucap Gaara yang membuat semua orang, terutama Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya merasa heran

"memangnya kenapa Panda? Bukankah itu merupakan haknya untuk menjauh?"tanya Sasuke yang mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Gaara

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas kesal dan segera menekuni tab miliknya untuk membacakan email selanjutnya.

"saranku, katakan sejujurnya padanya tentang masalahmu. Setidaknya dia akan tahu alasanmu meninggalkannya.."saran Gaara yang sebenarnya tidak bisa di bilang saran

Suasana di studio mencekam karena aura-aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh Gaara dan Naruto tersentak kaget.

_**Jangan-jangan..**_

"kami akan memutarkan lagu _**jar of heart **_milik Cristina Perry untukmu, nona blonde.."ucap Sasuke sebelum _**break**_

_**..Gaara sudah tahu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto langsung di panggil Jiraya ke ruangannya begitu selesai Kiss the Radio. Sasuke dan Gaara tentu ingin ikut, tapi Naruto memaksa mereka untuk pulang.

"kalau kalian tidak pulang, bonus kalian tidak akan aku berikan.."ancam Naruto sebelum pergi tadi

Sasuke dan Gaara hanya menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang mereka inginkan.

Dan pilihan Sasuke jatuh kepada rumah Sakura.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sa-Sasuke?"ucap Sakura terbata.

"kau menangis karena apa?"wajah Sasuke berubah serius dan menuntut penjelasan dari Sakura tentang apa yang di lihatnya

"masuk saja dulu ke dalam. Nanti aku jelaskan.."ucap Sakura yang tidak nyambung dengan apa yang ingin di dengar oleh Sasuke

Sembari menunggu Sakura yang mengambilkan minum, Sasuke malihat sekitarnya. Sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun di rumah Sakura. Bahkan tanda-tanda di Racoon –julukan Sasuke pada Sasori– juga tidak terlihat.

Apa Sakura menangis karena kesepian?

"maaf lama. Ini minumanmu.."ucap Sakura yang membuyarkan lamunannya tentang praduga apa yang sebenarnya menimpa Sakura

"hn. Terima kasih"

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan sepertinya tidak berniat menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga membuatnya menangis. Dan itu berakibat dengan keadaan di rumah Sakura yang suah sunyi semakin sunyi.

"mana Racoon?"tanya Sasuke berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Racoon? Maksudmu Sasori-_**nii**_? Dia sudah langsung berangkat ke Milan keesokan paginya saat hari ulangtahunku.."

"hn. Lalu orang tuamu?"

"ayahku sedang dinas di luar negeri. Ibuku sudah lama meninggal.."

"maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud~"

"tidak apa-apa.."ucap Sakura sambil tertawa, "rasanya aneh mendengarmu banyak berbicara, Sasuke.."

"Sasuke-kun"ralat Sasuke yang membuat Sakura memasang wajah bingung

"ha?"

"panggil aku Sasuke-kun"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan ragu. Mulutnya terbuka lalu mengatup lagi. Begitu terus selama beberapa kali. Sepertinya Sakura bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Sasuke.

"Sas-Sasuke.. Sasuke-kun"ucap Sakura susah payah

"terima kasih, Sakura-chan.."

Sepertinya Sasuke lupa kalau Sakura tidak suka dengan suffix '_**chan**_'. Tapi yang anehnya, Sakura tidak protes. Padahal biasanya Sakura sudah mengamuk jika ada suffix yang menurutnya menggelikan itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"kau yakin?"tanya Sasuke dan melihat Sakura dengan ragu

"iya Sasuke-kun. Jangan banyak tanya dan lakukan saja.."perintah Sakura yang membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau melakukannya

Dengan enggan Sasuke menyalakan TV dan memindahkan channel yang khusus menayangkan film horror. Sakura tampaknya menikmati film itu tanpa menyadari jika Sasuke makin merapat ke Sakura yang sedang asik makan _**pop corn**_ miliknya.

"Sasuke-kun mau?"tawar Sakura yang tidak di jawab oleh Sasuke

Sakura masih belum menyadari ada yang aneh pada Sasuke, terus saja menonton sambil sesekali menyuap _**pop corn**_ ke mulutnya. Sampai pada suatu adegan di mana hantu tiba-tiba muncul di tokoh utama yang membuat Sasuke berteriak dan Sakura secara spontan ikutan berteriak karena kaget.

Sakura segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang memasang wajah pucat. Dan akhirnya Sakura baru mengerti keanehan Sasuke yang sejak tadi yang tidak di pedulikannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau takut film horror?"tanya Sakura terlalu frontal yang membuat Sasuke memberikan _**deathglare**_ pada Sakura

"siapa bilang?!"jawab Sasuke ketus, namun sepertinya ucapan Sasuke tidak bisa di percaya karena sesaat setelah ucapannya itu ada adegan yang lumayan (tidak) seram di mata Sakura tapi sangat seram di mata Sasuke dan memeluk Sakura

"haha.. aku tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan ketakutan juga menonton film horror. Ku pikir kau adalah _**Gary Stu**_ seperti di manga-manga.."tawa Sakura yang membuat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura

"kau pikir aku sesempurna itu?!"

Sakura masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa dan mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. bahkan saking bersemangatnya tertawa, Sakura harus memengangi perutnya yang kram.

"Sakura, hentikan.."ucap Sasuke kesal yang tidak di hiraukan oleh Sakura

"ha-habis kau lucu, Sasuke-kun.."

"Sakura, ini peringatan terakhir. Berhenti atau kau akan menerima akibatnya.."

"memangnya apa?"tanya Sakura yang berusaha menahan tawa

Dan detik selanjutnya, Sakura jadi bengong mendadak dan tawanya langsung terhenti. Bagaimana tidak kalau Sasuke mencium Sakura.

Apa?! Sasuke mencium Sakura?!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Kiss The Radio)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Halo.. maaf kalo lama nggak update. Sebagai penebusan dosa, ini nih Mei buat langsung dua chapter untuk di publish. Dari kemaren itu tangan gatel mau publish, tapi masalahnya UN di daerah Mei di PHP terus jadi fic ini ikutan kena PHP juga. Kan niatnya mau publish setelah selesai UN.**_

_**Mohon doanya semoga Mei lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Dan untuk kritik, saran, dan bahkan flame silahkan tempatkan di tempat yang bernama review. Karena review reader, Mei jadi makin semangat untuk menulis fic. Doakan aja yaa Mei bisa publish asap seperti kemaren lagi ^^**_


End file.
